Changing Me
by crazybubbles1693
Summary: Edward left and Bella is not getting any better. So Charlie decides to call in Damon Salvatore who takes Bella to Mystic Falls. A still depressed Bella has a run in with a certain hybrid on senior prank night. What is it about this catatonic girl that pulls Klaus in? That makes him feel something? And what happens when the Cullens come back?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my 1st time trying to write a fanfiction so let's just see where this goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not on twilight or the vampire diaries they belong to their respective parties. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Bella pov:**

It's been two months since _he_ left. I do the same thing everyday. I wake up, go to school, come home, make dinner for Charlie, and then sit in front of my window praying _he_ will come back with my good memories of _him_ on constant replay. The nightmares I have every night are always the same scene. I'm in the forest all alone and I hear _his _voice, and I try to find _him_.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me_."

"_ I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not_."

"_ You're not good for me_."

"_ It will be as if I'd never existed_."

I beg and plead for _him_ not to leave me, that I'll do better as I chase the voice, but I never get anywhere. Eventually I wake up screaming and Charlie in my room trying to calm me down.

I know I'm hurting Charlie, but I can't seem to be able to find the willpower to get better. I know something is about to change though when my dad walks into my room with determination. "Bella, I don't know what to do anymore. You won't go with Renee and you're just wasting away here. I've talked to your mother and we both agreed it's time to pull the big guns. I don't know if you're actually listening, but I called Damon and he's on his way. I hope he can reach you."

I give no response even though I heard him loud and clear. Charlie quietly leaves the room and I start to think. Damon is coming. Which means my parents must think things are really bad to call him. I haven't seen Damon in almost two years and even now I can still remember his parting words to me. "You call me if you need me Isabella for anything and I do mean anything. I don't care what the problem is, you call me. Charlie and Renee both have my number in case you lose it. Now come over here. I have a saint to go make miserable." I then proceeded to jump into his open arms and hug him as tight as I can, while he kissed my forehead. "Ti amo mia dolce ragazza" (I love you my sweet girl). I looked up and kissed his cheek, " I love you too, Damon all the way to the moon and back again." Damon left quickly after that and I haven't heard from him since.

All I can think now is, "Man I'm screwed!"


	2. The Call

**A/N: I realized that I'm messing with the timeline a little bit to fit the story but what the heck let's roll with it. I'm not going to have a set up date day in a way. Its more of a I can't guarantee how many updates I'll post in a week. I most definitely WILL post an up date once a week minimum.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries they each belong to their respective parties. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Damon pov:**

So here I am and Tennessee fighting a poor excuse of a hybrid about to get my face chewed off when Stefan shows up ripping his heart out. He starts giving me the "why are you following me" crap, and I let him know that it's his girlfriend and that he should probably stop with the late-night calls, and just as I finished that sentence my phone rings. The sound of sirens flare coming from my phone giving me a sense of dread. "Hold that thought for a minute." I tell him.

"Really Damon now is not the right time." Stefan says as I answer the phone.

" Talk to me Charlie."

Charlie's voice is thick with emotion which worries me because he is really not an emotional guy. " Damon you need to come as quick as possible we don't know what to do anymore. Bella is not here anymore, she doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she's underweight, she has nightmares every night to the point of screaming bloody murder, the doctors are throwing around words like catatonic or unresponsive, and all she does is stare out that damn window. At first, I thought it would take just a little bit of time, her boyfriend broke up with her and left her in the goddamn woods, but it's been two months Damon. There's nothing else I can do, and I can't let anything happen to my little girl. She needs you." As Charlie's talking Stefan gets this look of confusion on his face, I never told him about Bella, my god daughter. Listening to Charlie talk about Bella the ever-present smirk on my face starts to fall.

"Give me 5 hours and I'll be there. Tell her I'm coming, and I'll see you soon." I quickly retort and hang up the phone without saying goodbye.

"Who's Bella, Damon?" Stefan asks.

"She's none of your concern. Elena is going to have to ride back with Ric. You know she's not gonna give up on you right?" I tell him hoping he doesn't pry.

" She has to, because I'm never coming back. Just get her home Damon and try to keep her there this time." He begs and I'm thankful he didn't mention Bella.

"I'll do what I can." I tell him honestly.

"Goodbye Damon," then he runs off into the distance.

As I'm walking back to Elena and Ric, I think about when I first met Bella.

****FLASHBACK****

It was a hot Phoenix night and I'm walking around for something to eat, just as I'm about to pass a park I hear a little whimpering sound. I look around for the source hoping for an easy meal. I had to do a double take because there was a small girl there, no older than 7 or 8 years old, hiding underneath the slide sobbing quietly. I search the area and there is not a single adult in sight. What was she doing here all alone? Since I'm not completely heartless I quickly make my way over to her.

"Hey there. What has you crying, piccola (little one)?" I say in my softest voice hoping not to frighten her. She jumps and then whimpers gripping her ankle. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. My name is Damon. What's yours?" I ask her noticing that ankle of hers is swollen pretty bad and based off the size it's probably broken.

"Bella. I fell and hurt my foot. I didn't tell my mom I was coming to the park because she went out with her friend this morning and won't be back til tomorrow. I'm scared." She tells me in a small voice.

"What about your dad, piccola?" I ask.

"My dad doesn't live with us no more. I'm all alone." she cries to me. Her mother is probably worried sick because who in the world would leave a kid her age alone for 24 hours? Heck, a whole afternoon?! This poor kid could have been killed being out here. If I didn't have a rule about children I definitely would have.

"You are not alone sweet Bella. Can you come to me? I'll get you home and we'll fix that ankle of yours." I tell her since I can't fit under there. She slowly starts to crawl towards me, "That's it Bella. You can do it. Just a little more." She finally manages to get to a spot where I can reach her and I quickly scoop her up into my arms, "Good job, piccola!" I finally see her face no longer hidden under the cover of her brown hair and she has these big chocolate brown eyes that hold so much trust in them. The last time someone looked at me like that was Stefan when we were still human and before Katherine.

"Thank you, Mister Damon. You are very nice." She says with a smile. I quickly get the directions to her home and take off at vamp speed after telling her to close her eyes. Bella was able to tell me street names and describe her house in detail, so it was very easy to find. Coming upon the little one-story house I noticed none of the lights were on. Using my sensitive hearing I realized that there were no heartbeats in the home. No heartbeats means no parents, no parents means this girl wasn't kidding when she said her mother was gone. That just makes me pissed, even I wouldn't stoop so low.

Walking up to the door Bella tells me where the hide a key is and i quickly retrieve it and say, "Well Miss Bella why don't you invite me so I can put you down?"

"Well I can't walk, now can I? Please come in Mister Damon" She jokes.

"Just Damon piccola. Mister makes me feel old." I tell her with a smirk on my face. Once I walk in and set her on the couch, she looks at her ankle with a grimace.

"That's going to be a problem walking to school tomorrow." She mutters quietly to herself. I gently take her ankle in my lap and look at it. Yep it's broken for sure. I think to myself on it for a minute. Since her mom is going to be gone til tomorrow I could keep an eye on her and when her mother does get home I can watch from a safe distance. She'll be fine. Getting up I walk in the kitchen at a human pace, but once there I use my vamp speed to locate a little plastic medicine cup. I quickly bite my wrist and let enough of my blood fall into the cup, use a napkin to clean off my wrist, then walk back to Bella with the cup.

"Here drink this piccola. It's magic medicine that will make your ankle good as new" I hand her the cup and she sniffs it then smiles and quickly drinks all of it.

"It tastes like chocolate!" She squeaks and then gaps watching as her ankle completely heal in moments." Oh, my goodness! That was quick!" She gets up and walks around testing it out. Bella then proceeds to do a little twirl the jumps into my arms and hugs me. "Thank you, Damon, so so much!"

Of course, Bella's mother didn't come home for another two days. Which made me even more angry, but during those two days I observed little Bella. She is more self-sufficient then most adults. Bella had a daily routine with her alarm clock waking her up and making her own breakfast as well as mine seeing as she wouldn't let me help her. She cleaned then went to school, came home and sat down and did her homework made herself a snack, then proceeded to the computer grabbing a stack of mail with a notebook and pencil on the way. Then I got curious. Looking over her shoulder to watch my eyes widened as I saw her making phone calls and going online to pay bills. This is ridiculous! I grab a couple of the ones she was finished with and noticed that a bunch of these were overdue and some at risk of cancellation due to late payments being made. She is just a girl and she's sitting here doing this shit like she was a professional! After Bella hangs up the phone for a moment, I pick her up and take her to the couch and sit her down in the front room looking at her with a serious face.

"Piccola do you do this all the time?" I ask.

"Yes. Mom tends to either forget or spend the money before we can make the payments. Which reminds me I need to get the shopping list together so she can take me to the store," she muses.

I take a deep breath to calm down before speaking again. "Let me take care of these today, why don't you go ahead and play? I'll even make dinner tonight, so you can have a break."

"It's okay Damon I don't mind. I can do it." She says stubbornly.

Oh, for crying out loud! This kid has too much responsibility! I look her in the eyes and compel her, "You are going to go play and take a break while I finish this and make dinner."

"Are you sure? It's really not a problem." She tells me in a small voice looking worried she upset me. I lean in and smell her. No vervain. Strange. Seems she can't be compelled. She doesn't radiate the power of witch. Some food for thought.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go play silly girl." I say with a smirk. She just smiles and runs off to read a book. Later that night I make all the necessary calls and pay all the bills past due amount and for the next six months. I also pulled out enough money for emergency cash and put it in her dresser.

I don't know what it is about this girl that's making me care, but something in me is telling me she is worth it. I ended up compelling her mother upon her arrival home to get her act together for her daughter and to make me her godparent in case of emergencies. I decided to stick around for this girl and would come hang out with her all the time and taking her out to have fun and be a kid. I rented a small house for a year and grew to love young Bella as my own.

****FLASHBACK ENDS****

Coming upon the car Elena hears me and gets out of the car and starts, "Damon. Are you? Did you-" I quickly cut her off.

"Fine. Bite free. Get back in the car please."

"Can you just give me a minute to appreciate that you're not dead?" She asks.

"I'll give you 10 seconds...9...8. Hey Ric, can you give me a lift to the airport?" I quip as I start pushing Elena back towards the car.

"Airport? Just ride back with us man." Ric states.

"Not going home yet. I've got some business to attend to. I'll be back in tomorrow." I say once we're all in the car.

"Damon now is really not the time. It can't possibly be more important than getting your brother back." Elena says seriously.

Granted she doesn't know the situation, but it still pisses me off. I let my vamp face show and growl out, "What I'm doing has nothing to do with you Elena and this is definitely more important than Stefan being off the rails. It's so important that if anybody tries to stop me from going, I will kill them with a smile on my face including Stefan and including you. I'm not going to say anymore on the subject."

"Okay angry Damon in the car. How about a trip to the airport?" Ric says with a look of caution. Ric knows that if I'm willing to kill two of the most important people in my life that he knows of then it must be serious.

"Beautiful and step on it." I order. Silence follows that and a short drive to the airport and a quick "Call me if you need me but try not to," I exit the car and hop on the first flight out to Seattle.

"I'm coming my Bella."

* * *

**A/N: A little bit of Damon for you to give you an idea of his and Bella's relationship. I had fun with this one had to get a little creative. Next we're going back to Bella to see the confrontation. Please review so I know if this is something you guys are liking!**


	3. Damon Gets What He Wants

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews! I'm having a lot of fun. But you don't want to hear me talk about that. So let's do this! Also remember I messed with this timeline so it's still summer right now. I rated this story M due to cussing by the way.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries they belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella pov:**

I'm still sitting here staring out my window as usual, but my memories of _him_ are not the memories I'm thinking about. Damon is a vampire, not like _him _with the hard body and sparkling. Damon's kind of vampire still has the basics, incredibly strong and fast, but can burn in the sun unless they have a spelled ring, can get staked in the heart, can eat and sleep, shape shift on occasion, control the weather, and can compel. Compelling is like a form of mind control, which can easily be prevented with a simple herb called vervain that is harmful to vampires. Lucky me, I can't be compelled, so I've known for a while my mind is impenetrable.

Damon told me he was a vampire when I was 13 years old. I was on my way to meet Damon at the park where he found me 5 years ago for our anniversary dinner when I was attacked by a vampire of the original kind. I was terrified and screamed when he began to feed. Damon heard my scream and came as quickly as he could killing the unknown vampire and giving me his blood to heal me. Damon then sat me down and told me everything. He told me what he was and how that came to be, he told me about his brother Stefan, who he vowed an eternity a misery to, and Kathrine, his lover trapped in a tomb. I was sad for him and the life he had led. I questioned him about his concern towards me, and he told me he wasn't sure, but he felt a connection with me and then said, "If I had a daughter I hope she would be as half as amazing as you, piccola." We grew even closer after that, even though he only came to visit every couple of months.

Damon met my dad when I had finally put my foot down about going to Forks every summer at age 14. Damon flew with me to California to make sure I arrived safely. It was very funny because Damon kept complimenting Charlie on his mustache. Damon stayed with us the first two days and then left telling Charlie he would be back to fly with me and telling me he was going to be around in case I need him but to have fun with my father. And that's how it went for the next two years. Damon and Charlie actually got along really well. Dad liked me having a male figure in my life that I felt comfortable with for my 'teenage troubles' as Charlie put it.

It was a month before my 17th birthday that Damon told me he found out where his brother Stefan was and that he was leaving.

***FLASHBACK***

"Isa, we need to talk," Damon said to me one afternoon. We were at his house having a movie night. I looked up at him from my spot next to him on the couch worriedly.

"Sounds serious. What's up Damon?" I ask.

"A buddy of mine told me Stefan went home to Mystic Falls, and I want to go mess with him." He told me.

"So, you're leaving early?" I whispered.

"No piccola," he said sincerely while pulling me in his arms, "I'm staying the rest of this week like I said, and I will also come visit for the day on your birthday as always. The reason I'm telling you this is, I might not call because I'm going to have some fun with him, and I don't want him to get any ideas about you. If any enemies I might develop were to hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Oh. That makes sense. I'll be okay Damon I promise, but you have to pull a special prank on Stefan just for me though." I tell him with a giggle.

"Now that I can do," he says with a smirk, "Okay enough with the heavy. Go get more popcorn woman!" he orders.

"Since you asked so nicely," I say sarcastically with an eye roll while getting up.

"And make it snappy!" he barks out with a laugh. We had a fun night of movies and popcorn fights.

***END FLASHBACK***

When Damon hears about my adventures this past year, he's going to get all kinds of angry. I spare a glance at the crescent shaped scar on my wrist as I'm tracing it with my finger under my long sleeve shirt, thinking of James a shudder runs down my spine. I need to keep this hidden or it will only make things worse. Now touching it brings back my memories of _him. _I never mentioned that I already knew about the supernatural because I knew _he_ would not approve a Damon's feeding habits. It's not like he kills the people he feeds on. Snatch, eat, and erase. Simple and it doesn't hurt anyone, so I saw no reason to bring drama where it wasn't necessary. I started to think of _him _and our good times together in our meadow and got lost in the memories.

I don't know how long it been, but I suddenly noticed voices downstairs, one I immediately recognize as Damon. I can't understand what they are saying, but soon there is the sound of one person coming up the stairs. As soon as the doors open, I hear him take a deep breath and sniff the air. Damon let's out a growl and say, "Isabella Marie Swan you have a lot of explaining to do!" I still haven't moved, and I don't respond either choosing to stay lost in my memories. It's nice here, happy. I know he can probably still smell the faint cold one smell in my room even though it's been two months. Damon walks to me and kneels into my view, I spare him a glance looking into those ice blue eyes that became like a father to me then go back to looking out my window and the memories.

"What have they done to you, piccola?" He whispers cupping my cheek with his warm hand. I don't respond, but I do let a single tear fall down my face for the hurt I've caused Damon and the hurt _he_ and his family caused me. Damon wipes the tear away with his thumb and tells me "I'm going to bring you back Isa I promise. Go take a shower you're coming home with me." My eyes instantly snap to his with fury. I don't want to leave! What if they come back? "I don't want to hear it. You and I know if they want to find you, they can, so cut they crap and get in the shower. I'll pack your bags for you then we are leaving. End of discussion." He snaps and walks to my closet and I don't move. "Go Isabella don't make me say it again," he says from the closet. I sigh and get up grabbing my toiletries and clothes and make my way to the shower. Knowing Damon, he would take me kicking and screaming and still get what he wants, so there's no point in fighting him.

As I let the hot warm run down my body I think on this new development. I wonder if I'm going to meet Stefan. From what Damon told me Stefan is like _him _and his family an animal drinker. Will there be differences between Damon and Stefan like there are between human and animal drinking cold ones? Something to think about. I get out of the shower, dry off brush my hair and put on a long sleeve purple shirt and dark blue jeans. Making sure my scar is covered I make my way back to my room where Damon is waiting with my suitcase and bag packed on my bed. There is one thing I want to do before we leave.

"Damon can we go somewhere before we leave? I want to see something." I say hoarsely since I haven't used my voice in so long.

Damon looks up surprised that I spoke. "Sure Isa. I'm going to put your stuff in the car, and I want you to go say a proper goodbye to Charlie then we'll go, but we have to hurry our flight is in 2 hours." I simply nod and start putting on my shoes, "I do mean a real goodbye Isa. Use your words and give a hug or no deal." He says with a smirk. I nod again then make my way downstairs to the living room where Charlie is watching ESPN.

"Dad?" I say quietly. Charlie stands up surprised. I guess he didn't think Damon would be able to help me. "Damon is taking me home with him. I wanted to come say bye."

With a smile on his face he says "Damon told me he was taking you with him. I think this will be good for you Bella. Get out of this town and go somewhere with no reminders. You behave for Damon. He's going to enroll you in school there for your senior year. Meet new people and try to be happy. That's all I want for you."

"I'll try dad." I tell him even though I want to stay in my memories. He doesn't need to know that. Damon just wants me to make him feel better about me leaving. I can put on a mask for a few minutes for Charlie. I mean he did let me come stay with him and he has been dealing with me these last few months. I walk up to Charlie and give him a hug, "Thank you for letting me come stay with you."

"This will always be your home Bells. Just give your old man a call every now and then okay?" He says hugging me back and kissing my forehead, a rare display of emotion for him. Charlie looks over my head and gives me one last squeeze then steps away to shake hands with Damon. "You take care of our girl Salvatore." He says gruffly.

"You know I will Charlie. Come on Isa we gotta get going." Damon responds. I nod and grab my jacket.

"Bye dad." I give him one last hug just because then make my way to the car Damon rented and get in. After a few minutes if taking to Charlie, Damon finally gets into the car.

"Where to, Isa?" He asks me.

After giving him some directions, I tell him, "We're going hiking."

He barks out a laugh. "You?! Hiking?! Is the world ending?!" He says sarcastically.

"Well you're hiking and I'm hitching a ride on your back." I tell him still showing no emotion as he pulls up to the end of the road and parks. We both get out of the car and I ask, "Do you smell _him_?" His head snaps to mine and narrows his eyes at me with anger. I knew I would have to tell him everything now.

"You knew, didn't you?" He growled out. "Isabella Marie Swan! What in the hell were you thinking?! Cold ones?! Of all th-"

"Yes, Damon I knew. How about you answer my question and I'll tell you." I snap at him.

Damon rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. " It's faint, but I can follow it."

I jump on his back and say, "Let's get moving and I'll tell you everything."

"Leave out no details and don't think I didn't notice this," He growls and pulls on my wrist revealing my scar. So much for hiding it. Damon then takes off at a brisk walk.

So, I start to explain to Damon everything about _him_ and his family. How I met _him_ that first day of school and his anger. How _he_ disappeared that first week and the change in attitude when _he _came back_._ The van incident. Meeting his family and how they all accepted me, well everyone except Rosalie. The baseball game with James, Victoria, and Laurent showing up. James decision to hunt me and me running away to Phoenix. How I escaped to the ballet studio, the fight with James and his inevitable death. James biting me and _him_ sucking out the venom. The horrible day I cut my finger in their kitchen making me lunch and Jasper attacking me. Damon stopped me there.

"This Jasper guy, do you know his last name?" he asks.

"No, I know he uses Rosalie's human last name." I tell him honestly. "Why?"

"I think I might know him from my human days. What does he look like?"

"Tall, blonde hair that reaches his chin, toned muscles kind of like a person who has done a lot of hard work. A little bit of a southern accent he hides," I reply.

"Yep, that's Major Whitlock alright. We were war buddies before I left the army. I always wondered what happened to him. I guess now I know." He muses. Then I finish my story with_ him _leaving me in the forest and the things _he_ said to me. Damon just growls then says, "There is a clearing up ahead is that where we're going?" He asks. I look ahead to see the opening in trees and jump off his back and take off running.

As I step through the last of the trees and into our meadow I break down and start crying as the pain shoots through me. It still looks just as beautiful with the wildflowers everywhere and I hear the bubbling stream near by. My memories of this place crash through me making the pain worse, but I don't mind because that means it was real. I'm looking around our meadow when a figure step through on the other side of the clearing. I gasp in surprise not expecting anyone to be here.

"Laurent."

* * *

**A/N: So she's not fighting Damon on leaving, but she wants to see the meadow. Now Laurent is there. Next we'll go back to Damon and get his opinion on things and the next events. Don't worry we're going to get to Mystic Fall in the next chapter or the one after I'm not sure but definitely soon. As always I will post when I can I don't really have anything else to do. I'm actually starting on the next chapter after I post this. Please review let me know how you feel I love hearing your comments!**


	4. Sadness and Sparkles

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries they each belong to their respective parties. I'm just borrowing them. Yes I will be using some line directly out of New Moon so again I say not mine. Stephenie Meyers. Too bad our name are spelled differently and my last name isn't Meyers huh. The line from New Moon will be under lined.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Damon pov:**

After an almost two-hour flight to Seattle and renting a car, a Chevy Camaro of course, I finally pull up to Charlie's house in Forks. Why they would name a town after utensils? I don't know. I get out the car and make my way to the door and quickly knock. I hear Charlie get up and come to the door and there he is still rocking that awesome porn-stache, but what is different is the look of utter defeat in his eyes. He looks as if he's not sleeping with all the dark bags under his eyes. Bella must be doing pretty bad for him to be like this. Heck, he had to call me so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"Damon, thanks for coming. Come on in." He says gruffly.

"It's Bella, Charlie of course I came. How bad is it?" I ask stepping into the house. I use my hearing to listen for Bella and hear her heartbeat and quiet breathing, but other than that no sounds.

"She doesn't eat, she doesn't speak it's like I'm living here alone. It's when she goes to sleep that it's the worst. She starts screaming like someone is killing her calling out for that damn ex-boyfriend of hers, Edward." He spits out his name like it's a curse. "She'll just thrash around and I try to wake her up, sometimes it works other times I'll have to hold her down to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Renee even came out here to try and take her to Jacksonville, and Bella threw a fit that you wouldn't believe. She started screaming and throwing things everywhere talking about not leaving and needing to stay here. Bella wouldn't stop until I agreed then she shut down, said thank you, and moved around cleaning her room like a robot then went back to that damn chair. I just don't know what to do anymore Damon." Charlie's voice cracks on that last sentence.

"What exactly happened?" I ask doing my best to keep my temper. This doesn't sound like the sweet girl I know at all. I'm feeling murderous.

"Bella started dating this boy, Edward Cullen, and she spent all her time with him and a couple of months ago she left because she was worried, she was going to be stuck, what with her falling in love too fast and went back to Phoenix. Edward and his father, Carlisle, went to try and talk Bella into coming back and the clumsy girl falls down the stairs and out a window of their hotel," I quirk an eyebrow. That's a cover up if I ever heard one. A shitty one at that. "She came back and went right back to spending her days with him like nothing happened. About a week after school let out for the summer his family just up and leaves. I came home to find a note saying '_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon_' and she wasn't home yet. I waited for about an hour and a half before I went to look for her and she was gone I had to call in a search party. One of the boys from the reservation found her a couple of miles in the woods lying on the ground just saying 'he's gone' over and over again. Bella told me she got lost on the way back, but I know better that boy left her there! Then she turned into this thing! That's not my daughter, Damon!" He says pointing up the stairs.

As he's speaking my anger gets so bad, I had to turn away to make sure he wouldn't see my vampire face. I stop and think for a second. Bella needs to get away from here, but there is all that bull shit going on back home. I could protect her with Klaus and Stefan being gone. I mean I'm still going to help Elena get him back, but Bella is my priority. That's it I'm bringing her home. I look Charlie in the eyes compelling him. "I'm taking Bella with me to Mystic Falls. You're going to miss her, but you know this is going to be good for her. You're going to call the school and get her transcripts sent to Mystic Falls High. When she comes to talk to you, you will let her know this is always her home and let her go," after he repeats what I've said I say normally "I'm going to enroll her at the high school. My brother and his friends are all seniors, so she won't be alone," a small half-truth won't hurt anyone. Stefan won't be there, but everyone else will. "I'll go get her packed and ready. we have a flight to catch." I step away pulling out my phone and booking our flight to Richmond. I'm gonna have to have someone come get us.

I open Bella's door and see her sitting there in her rocking chair staring out the window. I take a deep breath and my eyes zero in on her and start sniffing the air. Cold one! I'd recognize that burnt sugar smell anywhere. I let out a growl and say with a slightly raised voice, "Isabella Marie Swan you have a lot of explaining to do!" She doesn't even flinch at my tone of voice. I walk around to her front and silently gasp. As I kneel to her level, I see she's dangerously underweight, her once beautiful hair is now limp and lifeless, her eyes are sunken in with dark circles and they look dead. She looks at me for a fraction of a second, still with the dead look, then looks back out the window. "What have they done to you, piccola?" I whisper as I reach out with one hand and touch her cheek. Bella still doesn't respond, doesn't even move except for a lone tear running down her face which I quickly wipe away. My little Bella. I'm going to kill whoever did this to her. Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it. "I'm going to bring you back Isa I promise. Go take a shower you're coming home with me." Her eyes flash to mine and hold so much anger. I am not having any of that, "I don't want to hear it. You and I know if they want to find you, they can, so cut the crap and get in the shower. I'll pack your bags for you then we are leaving. End of discussion." I snap and make my way to her closet. Hearing her not moving I don't even bother turning around and say, "Go Isabella don't make me say it again." I grab her suitcase and bag and start packing, and after a second she sighs and grabs her stuff and heads to the shower.

Man, she barely has any clothes on her hangers. Looking down I see a bunch of clothes on the floor with a fine layer of dust on them. I bend and look at them and it's all extra fancy designer shit that my Bella would never wear and by the smell I know where they came from. Ignoring that stuff, I see a black trash bag and peak inside. It's a stereo that looks like it got into a fight with a demon and lost. There are faint traces of Bella's blood on it. Huh. Guess it did fight with a demon. This is a top of the line stereo too. What did they think she was a prostitute or something? All these cold ones are on my shit list. I use my Vamp speed and finish quickly as I heard her get out of the shower and set the bag and suitcase on her bed and sit on the bed's edge to wait.

"Damon can we go somewhere before we leave? I want to see something." She says. Her voice sounds so scratchy from not using it, but I look up surprised she spoke at all.

"Sure Isa. I'm going to put your stuff in the car, and I want you to go say a proper goodbye to Charlie then we'll go, but we have to hurry our flight is in 2 hours." She just nods once and starts putting on her shoes, "I do mean a real goodbye Isa. Use your words and give a hug or no deal." I smirk at her she nods again and heads downstairs. I don't bother listening as she says goodbye because I know she will listen. I grab her stuff and head out putting it in the car, then go back to get Bella. Charlie reminds me to take care of her and I watch as she puts her jacket on and her sleeve slides up a bit revealing a silver crescent shaped scar. "Those little sparkly pieces of shit bit her!" I growl out too low for human ears as she walks out the door. I turn to Charlie and compel him once more. "If her ex-boyfriend or any of his family come here looking for her tell them exactly this 'Don't bother looking for her unless your sparkly ass wants to die a horrible painful death. Isabella is safe and where she needs to be. Leave it alone.' Then forget you ever said it and forget this conversation until it's time." I stop compelling him, "I'll do everything to help her get better Charlie I promise."

" I know you will Damon thank you. You better go catch your flight." He says then goes back to the TV and I go out to the car and we head out.

Bella tells me we're going hiking and I laugh picturing her hiking. Once we get there she asks if I can smell him and I realize she knew what they were and got angry demanding answers. She just snaps back at me and I sniff the air sensing the same scent that was in her room. Once I confirm, she hops on my back saying she'll explain, and I let her know that I know about her bite and take off at a fast walk while she starts talking. Man did she really step in it. Not just any cold ones, animal drinking cold ones, that's even worse considering they're blood lust issues. My little danger magnet. I growl a little when she talks about Phoenix and this James guy, but are surprised Eddie was able to control himself enough to get the venom out saving my Bella. From what she described of her first day of school I realized she must be Eddie's singer. Then she talks about cutting her finger in a house full of cold ones, and a guy named Jasper attacking her. Turns out it's my old friend Major Jasper Whitlock from my army days. We were good friends back then and he even came home with me once and met Stefan and Katherine. Jasper never liked Katherine and preferred to just hang out with me instead. I wonder if he knew she was a vampire. I doubt it. I mention to Bella that I see a clearing ahead and she jumps down and takes off running not tripping once. I stood there frozen and watched as she broke down in sobs just looking around and then I hear her gasp.

"Laurent." She sounds surprised and I make my way over to her close enough to be there if needed, but out of sight. I want to hear what happens.

"Bella?" he asks. "I didn't expect to see you here." Bella looks around and spots me and I nod to let her know to keep going, but the other guy can't see me.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." She says as he takes a few steps forward.

"You're right I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect... When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." She says and continue, "They did move on."

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

"Something like that. What are you doing here though?" She asks.

The sparkly guy takes a few more steps closer, but I don't move because I would still win this race. My kind of vampires are superior to cold ones much stronger and faster than they could ever dream of being.

"I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."

"About what?" Bella asks, but I already know what he's about to say and hope Bella gets more information before I step in.

"About me killing you," he answered. Bella takes a step back towards me. "She wanted to save that part for herself. She's sort of... put out with you, Bella."

Bella makes a show of looking around again then looks at me and I do a hand gesture to tell her keep going then give her a thumbs up to let her know she's safe. "Why me?" She asks. Good, simple, straight to the point.

He shook his head and chuckled. " I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate," Oh shit. "And your Edward killed him." I watch as Bella flinches at the sound of his name and wraps her arms around her torso as if she would fall apart. "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward-fair turn about, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to."

Okay I've heard enough. I quickly flash right in front of the guy and grab him by the throat lifting him of the ground. I let my vampire face bleed out and growl "Not so easy Sparkles." I take joy in the fact that his face has a look of horror and he starts struggling.

"You should let me have the girl, stranger. We can share her, and we would be doing her a kindness. What Victoria has planned for her is far worse than what we would do." He says still firmly in my grip.

"You see, Sparkles, that there lies the problem. That girl over there just so happens to be my goddaughter," I try not to laugh as his eyes widen and he starts shaking.

"Just let me go I will leave you in peace." He says still trembling.

"Sorry, not sorry." I say with a smirk and tear him apart quickly. I turn to Bella who is staring at Sparkles with wide eyes and then she looks to me completely shocked.

"How?"

"Oh please," I tell her as I pull out my zippo lighter and head to her. "Even a baby vamp could take out a cold one. Do you want the honors?" I ask holding the zippo out to her.

"No thanks," she quietly whispers.

"Suit yourself," I say and toss the lighter on to the pile of body parts and watch as it instantly catches burning him to ashes. "Come on Bella," I order pulling her on my back and take off running. "We have a plane to catch and a cold one to avoid and later kill. You're going to be on house duties for a while for not telling me about all this."

"Yes sir," she sighs from her spot on my back. Then we reach the car and head to the airport. After a quick phone call to Ric to have him pick us up later, we are finally headed home. Inside I already know life just got so much more complicated.


	5. Mystic Falls 101

**A/N: And now we're back thanks for the reviews I'm having a lot of fun. Let's head the Mystic Falls shall we? A little bit of my inspiration for the last part of this comes from a different vampire book series. Can anybody guess? Good luck.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries they each belong to their respective parties. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella pov:**

We finally arrive in Richmond, Virginia after a 7-hour flight of explanations. Damon kept questioning me about Victoria. What she looks like and how she fit in with her coven. He also asked for more details about _his _family, their gifts, the day of the accident, and exactly what _he_ said when leaving. I did not want to talk about it, but he wouldn't shut up just saying it's important. Damon wouldn't explain why it was important, but I did tell him everything. He also gave me information about what was going on in Mystic Falls. I felt bad about his brother but showed no emotion towards it. I knew who to avoid so that's all that mattered. Damon read me the riot act about not telling him about the cold ones and how he expects me to act at home.

Using his 'I mean business' voice, "Isabella when we get home, I get that you don't want to do anything but wallow in your heartbreak, but I'm not going to let that happen. When I talk to you, I want you to answer. I want you to take care of yourself, actually eat regularly and when school starts get good grades. I want you to go out with people your age and do something. I'm not going to watch you waste away." I just did an internal eye roll and said a simple "yes sir" and stared out the window. It was pretty much a quiet flight after that.

Once we exit the plane and grab my luggage, we make our way outside and Damon starts looking around. He spots whoever he was looking for and we make our way over to a guy who looks to be in his thirties. He is tall with his brown hair dressed in a black jacket, grey t-shirt, jeans, and boots. The man looks surprised to see me with Damon and I watch as his blue eyes widen slightly and Damon says, "Hey Ric this is my goddaughter Bella. She's coming to live with me for a while. Bella this is Alaric, our very own Buffy the vampire slayer."

"Nice to meet you Bella. You can call me Ric. Um goddaughter Damon?" Alaric asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, she knows. I gave her the basics so she should be fine." Damon confirms his silent question as he loads my bag and suitcase in the trunk of the car, and we get in and drive. "Speaking of your Buffy-ness, I need you to include her in your little training sessions with Elena." He turns around from his spot in the front seat and smirks at my angry expression. Just as I go to open my mouth he continues, "I don't want to hear it Bella. You're doing it. Who knows maybe it will help with your clumsiness." Turning back to Ric, "Two words. Cold. Ones."

Ric just gasps and looks at me from the rear-view mirror and says, "And you're still alive?! How is that possible?"

"Bambi diet Ric. You think that's impossible; you should see her nifty little souvenir scar on her wrist. She's being hunted by a bitch with a mate for mate vendetta and those sparkly shits abandoned her." Damon explains.

"We need to go to Isobel's office for weapons. I know she had a few things there. I've only dealt with cold ones a few times, so I don't bother with the heavy artillery. Vervain works enough to get away. I have some swords and daggers made from cold one ash and vervain, a grenade launcher, and a flame thrower."

"Oh toys! I like the way you think." Damon says happily.

"Details Damon now."

For the rest of the ride Damon and Alaric start talking about my history, Victoria, and battle plans. We stop by Duke University and grab Alaric's 'toys', then make our way to the Salvatore Boarding house. It's about 7:30 when Ric drops us off and made our way inside. This place is huge! It's even better than the Cullen house! Inside I'm in awe, but outside I stay emotionless. Damon shows me to my room, which has a mahogany king-sized bed with a matching dresser and desk. The room has its own bathroom. That I could get used to. Damon sets my suitcase and bag on the bed the turns to me. "Do what you need to do to freshen up. We're leaving in ten minutes to get dinner from the grill," then he walks out leaving me to myself. I grab my toiletries and walk to the bathroom to wash my face and brush through my hair. After that I make my way to the living room where Damon is there on the phone and sipping on a glass of bourbon. Once he sees me, he downs the rest of the glass and a simple "Got it" then hangs up. Then he nods his head to follow and we get into his car and head to the grill. Looking out the window at the small town I realize this place over uses the word Mystic. Mystic hotel, Mystic High, and Mystic grill. What's next Mystic post office?

The grill is a quaint little bar and grill with few pool tables, a Foosball table, a stage, with a nice bar and a couple of tables and booths. It has a homey feel to it. I'd imagine this place is like a hangout considering the amount of people here on a Thursday night. Damon just walks up to the bar and takes a seat. I sit down on the chair next to him and he says, "order what you want, and I do expect you to get a meal and eat all of it." I quickly glance at the menu and decide on a simple burger and fries. The bartender sees Damon and sighs pouring a glass of bourbon and coming over to us and sets the glass in front of Damon. "Matt, Bella. Bella, Matt. She's going to be here a staying in town for a while and is going to be at school with you guys this year." Damon says with a hand gesturing to us. Matt is a tall blonde with an athletic build that kind of reminds me of Mike Newton. I hope they aren't the same because I don't need that.

He just kind of rolls his eyes at Damon then turns to me with a smile, "Hey Bella, how's it going what can I get you?" I just nod and point not wanting to talk hoping to stay invisible.

"Use your words Bella. I'm not going to repeat myself." Damon snaps while sipping on his drink.

I just glare at him and tell Matt "A burger and fries with a coke please."

Matt just looks between Damon and I then says, "Sure no problem." He goes to turn away, but Damon holds up his hand to stop him and looks at me with a smirk.

"Matt asked you how it's going Bella. Answer him."

I decide to get Damon back. "Damon kidnapped me and is holding me against my will. How is your night so far?" I say sarcastically.

Damon just keeps on smirking at me. "Not what I was looking for, but it works. Bella is my goddaughter and she's going to be living with me for an undetermined amount of time depending on her attitude. Go ahead and go Matt." Matt just looks at me with worry and I just roll my eyes and nod, then he shrugs and walks away. "Smart ass. I'm going out of town for the day tomorrow I want you to hang out with Ric for the day." I look at Damon and quirk an eyebrow in a silent question. "Words."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Chicago. I got a lead on Stefan. I'm taking Elena with me which will work out for you so Ric can focus on just you for the day."

"Okay. I'll do it." I reply with a sigh.

Damon's eyes soften as he speaks, "I just want you to get better Bella. You're being hunted and this town has a lot of things that go bump in the night. I know it's hard, but I just want you to try."

I nod and then we sit in silence. The silence is never uncomfortable with Damon. It's nice. After finishing my food, Damon pays, and we go home. Heading inside Damon informs me he probably won't be home when I wake, but he will stay through the night in case I have nightmares which is inevitable. I go to my room and do my nightly routine then get in bed and drift off.

I'm back in the forest alone and searching. It's dark out and the trees look ominous.

"_ I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not_." _His _velvet voice rings out to me from all directions. Pain is coursing through me making me feel void of everything, but the pain.

"Change me then!" I cry out to the nothing.

"_ You're not good for me_."

"No! Please Edward I'll do better I promise! Please!" It feels like fire in my chest.

"_ It will be as if I'd never existed_."

"Don't leave me please! Don't go! I'll do anything! Edward!" I run after picking a direction praying, I'll find him, but there's nothing and I start to scream.

I awoke to Damon holding me in his arms stroking my hair and I start crying. " It's okay, piccola. I have you. Shh just relax." he whispers. I just quake in his arms and try to calm down.

"Don't leave me Dami." I sobbed.

Damon just crawls under the covers as I snuggle into his chest and he kisses my forehead, "Never." Eventually I fall back into a restless slumber.

The next morning, I wake to the sunlight shining through my window. That's going to take some getting used to. I get up and take a shower and throw on some black sweatpants and a white tank top then make my way to the kitchen. I figure if Damon is serious about Alaric training me, I might as well make breakfast. I quickly whip up a couple of omelets with bacon and toast, then start the coffee. Just as I'm plating everything, I hear the front door open and close. A few seconds pass by and Ric comes into the kitchen with a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"What's all this?" he asks.

"Damon is forcing you to help me, so I figured I'd be grateful and make food. Help yourself the coffee should be done by now." I say simply.

"Well thank you Bella. You didn't have to do that." Ric responds.

"I cooked all the time at home for Char-my dad, so I'm used to it. No big deal."

Ric makes himself a plate and grabs a cup of coffee and I just grab some toast and coffee then we sit down to eat. He eyeballs my version of breakfast and tells me "At least eat an omelet. I don't want you passing out on me." I just nod and grab an omelet and start eating. "So, I know you don't want to talk about the things you went through and I won't pry, but if you ever need to talk about it, I don't mind. My ex-wife left me to become a vampire, so I understand where you're coming from." I just nod again and keep eating. We quickly finish and make our way out the front door to the yard. He leads me threw a couple of warm up stretches then turns to me.

"Suppose you're out there somewhere and you run into a vampire. What's the first thing you do?" He asks in an instructional voice.

"There's nothing you can do. The vampire is faster and will easily get you." I reply.

"Wrong. You run. Now follow me and get running. We're only going to do two miles today." I look at him incredulously and he just laughs and takes off at a fast-paced jog. "Keep up Bella." He's serious. This man is going to kill me. I take off after him trying to keep stride with him. I managed to stay close by most of the time, but I fall down a lot. Each time I fall he stops to look at me then states "You're dead. Try again." After the first mile my legs are on fire and I'm breathing heavy, so I start to ease up a bit. "You're slowing down Bella."

"How are you not dying right now?" I rasp out.

"I run. You never know how long you need to run for, so you need stamina. Keep running." Ric instructs. I just roll my eyes and speed up. Halfway through the last mile I notice I'm not tripping as much. I still feel like I'm dying, but hey not falling so much is a good thing. Once we finish our run and we walk back to the boarding house as a cool down. "So, let's do a bit of theory. Running is not an option, what do you try next?"

I think on it for a minute. "Stake the vampire in the heart?" I answer hoping I'm right.

"Where's the heart?" Ric retorts. I point to the left side of my chest. "That's not where the heart is." I move my hand towards the center of my chest. "Nope. Good try though. When we get back to the house, I want you to do some quick research and come back and tell me where the heart is and what's in the way of it too." We reach the house and take a small break for me to do my homework. I make my way to the computer and find the information I need after about 10 minutes of searching then make a quick lunch and go to the back yard where Ric is waiting. "Where's the heart?" Down to business I see. I just point make a fist and hold over my chest slightly to the left, but mostly to the center. "Good. What's in the way of it?"

"The sternum and ribs," I reply confidently.

"How do you get through the sternum and ribs?" He inquires with a smirk.

"Umm... I don't know."

"You slide up through the ribs." He hands me a blunt end stake and starts showing me different maneuvers. We continue this for a few hours, and he stops and says, "That's enough for today. You did good Bella. We'll start again tomorrow. Damon has been watching us for the last half hour by the way." I quickly turn around and there he is leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Looking good Isa." He praises as I look down with a blush. "None of that. You were working hard. Go get a shower you stink. I'll make dinner." After my shower Damon and I eat dinner and he questions me about my day. I don't bother asking about his day considering it's really none of my business. He also informs me that we are going to a Founders party at the Lockwood's tomorrow, whoever they are. Which I try to protest, but of course stating I'm going whether I like it or not. I finish my food and clean up the kitchen, then collapse in my bed so exhausted that for once in a very long time I sleep without dreams.


	6. Klaus

**A/N: I don't have much to say this time around but thank you for the reviews. Now remember Bella is close with Damon and she's getting the tough love act from him, so she's willing to talk to Damon and out of respect she tolerates talking to Alaric. Everyone else is a no go. Also I am a idiot I backed myself into a corner with the Lockwood party nothing was going to happen except meeting people so I'll be brief about it and get to the good stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries they each belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bella pov:**

I've been working with Alaric the last few days and I've actually gained some muscle. The Lockwood party was no big deal I just met some of the people Damon hangs out with. Let's just say people were shocked to discover Damon had a goddaughter. I spoke to no one though; I just nodded a lot. Elena seemed like a nice girl, but she rubbed me the wrong way with how she talked to Damon about my being here. After Damon explained my story to her, she softened up a little and invited me to senior prank night with her, which Damon accepted on my behalf. Caroline was full of life kind of like a ball of sunshine. As long as I get that sunshine in small doses we should get along okay. Bonnie was sweet, she reminded me of Angela but with confidence. After that I went home and relaxed.

Damon left with Katherine to get information on how-to take-out Klaus this morning. So here I am sitting in the gym at the high school staring into nothing as usual by myself. I didn't want to come here and do this, but I also didn't want to disappoint Damon. Caroline and Bonnie tried to talk me into helping, but again I don't want to. I've been thinking about _him_ lately. He was kind of possessive and controlling. I'm not too sure how I feel about it.

As I'm sitting there lost in my thoughts, a guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes steps into my view. I watch as his eyes dilate and he states, "Go home." I quirk an eyebrow then look around and realize everyone has left except Elena and two other kids.

I glance over to Elena when she says "It's okay Bella. Here take my keys and go." I look back and forth between the man and Elena figuring she might be in trouble and decide to wait, so I shake my head no in response. Elena just sighs then tells the man, "Just leave her alone. She won't leave, but she won't get in your way either."

The man just stares at me curiously for a second then leans towards me and inhales deeply. "I smell no vervain on you. Klaus Mikaelson and who might you be?" I just turn back to Elena.

"Her name is Bella Swan. She doesn't talk to anyone except Damon. She also can't be compelled." Elena tells him for me. So, this is the hybrid. I should be scared, but I'm not.

Klaus holds out his hand to help me off my spot on floor. I tilt my head at him in a silent question. "Just call me curious, love." I don't know what possessed me, but I present my scar on my wrist to him. "How did you get this?" He whispers tracing my scar. When I don't respond he rushes over to Elena and the other kids and says something I can't hear. The two kids sit down, and Elena makes her way towards me with Klaus. "How did she get this scar Elena?"

"I'm not sure. All Damon told me was she had a history with cold ones that abandoned her to another cold one with a vendetta against her." She answers.

"Cold ones. Poor excuse for vampires." Just the Bonnie and Matt make their way into the gym.

"Bonnie get out of here." Elena shouts.

"Stay put little swan I'm not done with you." Klaus says to me quietly then flashes in front of Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena is still walking around alive?"

Bonnie looks him dead in the eye, "That's right. If you want to blame someone blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. In you keeping Elena alive has cause me a problem. One you are going to fix." Just then Tyler makes his appearance being dragged by a tall blonde girl. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah replies.

"Leave him alone," Elena shouts.

Klaus grabs Tyler by the neck and drags him to the front of the group. "I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." Klaus bites his wrist and feeds Tyler his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake you better hurry." He then snaps Tyler's neck. I don't want anyone to die so I think about it. From what Damon mentioned to me about all of this. It's my understanding Elena should have died in the ritual and since she's not dead. It clicks into to place. While I'm thinking about this everyone is freaking out about Tyler.

"Klaus." I whisper. The two vampire heads snap to mine. In a stronger voice I tell everyone, "I think I know what's wrong."

"Don't get involved Bella. He's dangerous." Elena tells me seriously. Who is she to tell me what to do? I'm trying to help her friend here.

I stand up a little mad, "So you're telling me that, even though there is a chance I can fix this little problem, so everyone goes home safely tonight. You don't want me to try. I may not have been around for all this Elena, but I understand simple logic."

Klaus just smirks at me, "The little swan has claws. Pray tell what it is?"

"It's Elena. She's the reason you can't make hybrids. Use her blood." I state calmly.

"Well that idea has some merit to it. Bonnie go and check your grimoires. I'll hold onto Elena." Bonnie and Matt quickly leave.

Rebekah walks up to Elena, "So this is the latest doppelganger. The original was much prettier."

"Enough Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Rebekah then grabs Tyler by his hand from his spot on the ground and drags him out. Klaus takes a step towards Elena then tells her, "Just ignore her. Petty little thing." Klaus turns around to face me. "Are you willing to speak now?"

"If it's necessary." I reply.

"Well I do enjoy a good conversation and you sound like you have a very good story to tell."

"Klaus." Some guy walked in and said. He kind of looked like _him._ It made pain shoot through me and I wrap my arms around myself.

Klaus just smirks over to him. "Come to save your damsel, mate?"

The new guy starts walking slowly towards Klaus and Elena. "I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty."

Wait a second. "Stefan?" I ask.

"Who are you?" Oh yeah Damon never told him about me. I get angry just looking at him for all the pain he has caused Damon.

"I'm Bella. Damon's goddaughter. Speaking of Damon." I walk right over to him and slap him in the face. "That's for making him turn." He looks shocked either that I had the nerve to slap him or I'm important to Damon. I don't know, but man that felt good.

"Little spitfire compared to when I came in here, little swan." Klaus comments from behind me.

"He deserved it. I'll sit back down now." I reply and walk back over to my spot on the ground and sit.

Stefan just ignores me then continues speaking. "Whatever you ask of me I'll do, Klaus."

"Okay let us drink on it. Kill them." Klaus says pointing to the two kids on the ground. Damon has been doing his best to get his brother back. I don't want him to kill anybody. "What are you waiting for?"

"No Stefan. Don't. He's not gonna hurt-" Elena tries to say before Klaus slaps her. That struck a chord with me. Stefan goes to attack Klaus, but obviously being a hybrid has advantages because he already has Stefan by the neck with Stefan pleading for Elena's life. Klaus then compels Stefan to stop fighting.

"All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus leans in to compel Stefan again but I decide enough is enough.

"Klaus. How bad do you want to know my story?" He turns around and quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Where are you going with this, little swan?"

"The way I see it is, you want someone to stay with you. I can do that. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy seeing you make Stefan miserable. Feel free to hit him again by the way. What I don't want is, for someone's choices to be taken away from them. I have had my fair share of that and wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Let Stefan go home to Damon, Elena will willingly give you two bags of her blood as a show of thanks, and I will stay with you." I explain. Stefan and Elena are shocked into silence.

"I'm going to need more than two bags for my hybrids if this works." Klaus retorts.

"Then pay her for it. Why go through all this blood shed?"

"Because it's fun."

"You want a fight? I can give you that, too. I do have a cold one after me. Who knows what she has planned for me? If you pay Elena for her blood, she won't fight you for it. Right Elena?" I say looking over to her where she has wide eyes. She just nods her head. I stand, make my way over to Klaus, and hold out my hand to him, "I still want to be able to see Damon, but other than that I'm yours. Do we have a deal?"

"Bella you don't know what you're doing. I know I don't know you, but it's not worth it." Stefan tells me.

I just roll my eyes and inform Klaus, "The Volturi might get involved. A human with knowledge of their existence. They're going to find out about me eventually."

"It has been a while since I've reminded them who's in charge. Why do you have a cold one after you anyway," Klaus inquires.

"I have a mental shield. What Aro would do to get his hands on me?" I taunt.

"Bella, stop talking! Klaus, she's obviously crazy, take me!" Stefan shouts.

I don't know why, but I want to go with Klaus. Damon will get mad at me for doing this, "I can't let Damon lose his brother."

"Just let her do it, Stefan. If she wants to get involved with him so be it. You'll be free to come home with me." Elena begs. Nice to know she cares. Klaus is just watching the three of us with an amused look on his face.

"Both of you shut up. Klaus, deal or no deal?" I ask.

"You are not afraid?" he inquires.

"No. If you wanted me dead, I would be." I reply simply.

"You intrigue me, little swan. You have yourself a deal. After we fix my hybrid problem of course." He reminds me. Just then Bonnie comes in with Tyler and Rebekah in tow and informs Klaus that Elena's blood is the key to his hybrids. Talk about perfect timing. Klaus bends down and grabs one of the cups off the gym floor and walks to Elena and holds out his hand to her, "If you would?" Elena reluctantly gives Klaus her hand and he bites her wrist draining some of her blood into the cup. Klaus then goes to Tyler, "Drink." Tyler hesitantly takes the cup and downs it quickly. Once it's gone his eyes flash yellow. Guess it worked. "Good. Come Elena let's go get me those bags, and you, little swan, owe me a story." I just nod my head and follow him out. Damon is going to kill me.

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella come out of her shell for Klaus. I think it's time we heard from him don't you. Also, I'm not sure if I want to bring in the wolves later down the line, so suggestions for that are welcome. As always thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Curious Girl

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Both of my parents are on bed rest and I have a four year old brother. You do the math. I haven't forgotten about you guys it just might take time, but I did promise to post at least once a week. Also I hated my first time around with this chapter so I re-wrote it. Let's get this show on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries each belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Klaus pov:**

Today has certainly been interesting. I fixed my hybrid problem and discovered quite a rare gem. Bella Swan, a girl impervious to compulsion and has an impossible scar on her wrist. That most intriguing thing about her is the pull I felt to her. I want to know more about her and feel the need to keep her safe. The fact that she has s cold one after her angers me and I do intend to do something about it. I just do not understand why I want to help. We are outside the hospital where Elena is making her donation sitting on a bench when I turn to her, "Bella is short for Isabella I presume?"

"That would be me," she replies.

"Care to tell me how exactly you were involved with cold ones?" I inquire.

"I dated one." Bella states simply. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but that certainly was not it.

"Why on earth would you do that? Cold ones can be very manipulative and controlling."

"I think I'm starting to see that. Well at least when it comes to my ex and his sister." She tells me.

"Tell me about them." I order.

"His name is E-Ed," I see her struggling to say the name and unconsciously reach out and place my hand over hers. Bella just looks down at my hand then takes a deep breath. "His name is Edward Cullen." Now I know why she is alive. A bunch of cold ones pretending to be human. I met Carlisle Cullen briefly during one of my trips to Italy. He was a strange young vampire to say the least, what with his view on preserving human life, but to each their own.

"I'm guessing Carlisle created a companion for his self after all."

"You know Carlisle?" Bella asks in a shocked tone.

"I met him in Italy. Who all is with him now?"

"Edward was the first one Carlisle changed. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza when it happened. Then he changed his wife Esme and Rosalie and Emmett over the years. Eventually Alice and Jasper joined them, so it's just the seven of them." One name certainly piqued my interest.

"Jasper Whitlock?" I ask.

"According to Damon, yes Jasper Whitlock. Why does everybody know Jasper? Damon knows him from when he was human and now you." She grumbles.

I just chuckle, "I'm pretty sure I know him for different reasons than Damon, but that is not my story to tell. Do you have a problem with the good Major?"

"No. Jasper and I never really got to know on another since he still struggles with the animal diet. I wish I could have gotten to know him better though. He always seemed on the outside looking in." She said in a sad voice.

"So how did you get this lovely little scar?"

"I was out with the family while they were playing baseball, when three nomads approached. James, Victoria, and Laurent. James thought I would be his ultimate challenge, to get past a coven of seven to the human they protected." She informed me. That wasn't why it was the ultimate challenge. The challenge would be to get to something protected by the Major. Fool. "Alice and Jasper ran me to Phoenix to get away, but it didn't help. James had convinced me he had my mother, so I gave Jasper and Alice the slip and went to go meet him. From there I found out it was trick. He never had my mother and James started to torture me. He bit me just as everyone showed up. While the others killed James, Edward sucked out the venom therefore preventing my change."

"I'm guessing this Victoria was James' mate?" I assumed.

"Yes, and now she is after me. Mate for mate and all that nonsense."

"One thing I can tell you is you are not that boy's mate. If you were, he would not have been able to leave you." I tell her honestly.

"His family leaving hurt just as much as him leaving, so I guess that makes sense."

"What led to their departure?"

"A stupid paper cut of all things. Alice just had to through me a birthday party I didn't want, and I get a paper cut in a room full of vampires. I know it's not Jasper's fault that he attacked me. He had to deal with his blood lust on top of five others, since Carlisle really doesn't count. My blood is especially appealing to Edward, so that probably didn't help Jasper at all. To make matters worse Edward shoved me into a table of glass which cut me even more making thing so much harder." Then it looked like a light bulb went off in her mind. "Alice should have _seen_ me get the paper cut when she decided to wrap that present! She knew I didn't want the party, but she did it anyway! She wanted this to happen!" Bella shouts.

"Seen?" I questioned.

"Alice has visions depending on people's decisions, so it stands to reason she knew what would happen." Bella sighed clearly frustrated.

"A seer and an empath. Anyone else with special abilities I should know about?" I ask. I knew the cold one seer could not see me due to my wolf nature. It's a part of the whole natural enemy's thing, so Bella would be safer with me.

"Edward can read minds, but not mine. Other than that no." She informs me. I can easily keep the telepath out of my head no problem. He would only see what I allow him too.

"And after the party incident they all left you alone?"

"Yes. I didn't even get to say goodbye to the rest of the family. They just left. Edward said he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't and how I'm not good for him. How he didn't want me." She whispered looking down as a single tear rolls down her face. Bella sounded so utterly broken when she spoke that last sentence.

"The only person who can say you are not good enough is you." I tell her as I lift her face to look at me with my finger under her chin. "I'll help you with your cold one troubles if you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never shed a tear over someone who is not worth your time. From what I can tell, you are worth it." I say seriously.

Bella just let's out a sarcastic chuckle, "You know, Jasper said that exact same thing to me once."

"The Major is a smart man and I've always admired that." That gave me an idea, "Would you be unsettled to see him again? Just him and no one else."

"No. It will give me the chance to tell him I don't blame him for the accident. I'm sure he is beating himself up for it." She tells me honestly.

"Well let's give him a call, shall we? I need information on this Victoria, and he has it. Do not say a word." I say as I pull out my phone and dial the Major placing it on speaker.

The phone only rings once and then I hear his southern draw, "Klaus Mikaelson. What can I do for you today?"

"You better be alone in order to say my name." I growl out.

"Of course, I am. I'm not an idiot. Now I know you're not calling for a friendly chit chat, so what's up?" Straight to the point.

"You happen to have information I need, but I will only accept that information in person. I need you to come to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Come alone and once you get here, I'm pretty sure you will be able to figure it out. Just follow the scent." I order.

"Anything to get out of here. I just found out my girl has been cheating on me for the last twenty years with my brother, so I'm good to leave as soon as possible." Bella just has a shocked expression as she raises her hand to her mouth in a silent gasp. I reach over and place my hand on her knee in a show of comfort. "I can run there and meet you in about two hours."

"Sounds good mate. See you soon." I quickly hang up the phone and look at Bella. She looks about to burst. "No tears, Isabella."

"Poor Jasper! How could they do that to him?" She shouts as I hear Damon walking up to us.

"Damon! How good of you to arrive. I was just having a very interesting conversation with young Bella here. Care to join us?" I ask with a smirk firmly planted on my face.

"I most certainly will not join you. Isabella get your ass over here; we are going home. I don't know what you did, but this is not what I meant when I said meet new people." He orders.

"Well I do believe she has earned your brother his freedom and your doppelganger's safety. All it cost her was to tell me story and give me her loyalty." I inform Damon.

He just pinches the bridge of his nose and looks away. "She's being hunted, and I doubt you would protect her Klaus."

I turn to Bella and pull out a necklace I never thought I would use and put it on her and say, "Isabella Swan, I offer you protection under the Mikaelson family. If someone that means you harm is in the vicinity this necklace will alert all the Mikaelsons that are currently undaggered. Around the time of our beginning, a witch made each Original a spelled necklace to help with protection of people in our company who cannot defend their selves. Never take this off and I will always be able to find you in times of need. Also, most supernatural will recognize the Mikaelson crest, so make sure to keep it visible at all times." Damon is standing there shocked at my actions, but how else will he trust my honor in this situation.

"Thank you, Klaus," Bella whispers shyly.

"Well shit," Damon says. "She still needs to come home with me Klaus. You have bigger problems to deal with in order to protect her."

"Like?" I question.

"Does the name Mikael ring a bell? Katherine is on her way to wake him as we speak." The second Damon speaks his name, I pull out my phone requesting Rebekah's presence.

When Rebekah joins us, she instantly sees the necklace on Bella and turns to me, "Nik why is this human wearing that necklace?"

"I would think it obvious. I have placed her under our protection." I reply simply. I turn to address all three and say "Mikael has the means to kill me, but what most do not know is he has the means to kill all vampires. I need to start making more hybrids, and yes Bella must go with you for now. Rebekah, I need you to stay here to help with her protection. I'm sure Damon will give you the specifics later. Damon before I go, I need a to have a word with you. Bella you will be safe that I promise. I will notify Jasper and he will meet you at your home." I nod to Damon to have him follow me out of Bella's hearing range, "You do realize that boy is going to come back for her, correct?"

"She's his singer of course he's coming back. I left a little message with her father warning him away, but we both know that won't stop him when the time comes. I called her father asking him to let me know if they show up to give time to prepare. What's this about Jasper?" He asks.

"I've known the Major during his time as a cold one and he has information on this Victoria character. He knows better than to leave a mate alive and I'm bringing him here to help remedy that situation. He will be here in about two hours and I will have him up to date on the details of my departure. Having him here will also be good for Bella's protection. They don't call him the God of War for nothing. He can match any original vampire my family aside of course." I inform him.

"Why are you willing to help in the first place?" He inquires.

"I'm not sure really, just watch her. I'll be back as soon as possible." I take off without so much as a goodbye and call Jasper.

"Change of plans I'm guessing?" he answers right away.

"Continue on to Mystic Falls. I will not be there, but you will be briefed on the situation. You will know who you are being assigned to protect. I know you are a man of honor and I expect not a hair out of place. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. When do I expect you back?"

"As soon as I can. I have a feeling you are going to want to stick around anyways. I'll be seeing you." I hang up, get my donated blood, get in my car and leave. Time to make an army.

* * *

**A/N: So that was fun. Things are about to start picking up in the crazy department. Jasper is coming back! I love Jasper so much. Next we're back to Bella. As always thank you for reading and please review! See you guys next time!**


	8. Jasper

**A/N: So, I'm going to post a small chapter, but I can't bring Jasper into the story and not hear from him. I love him too much! A little bit a Jasper for now and then we'll get to Bella. I promise the next chapter will be posted soon. I'll actually start later this evening. I have so many ideas that it's hard to keep them straight. I'm already planning stuff I have no right to be planning, but I'm getting ahead of myself. And on an extremely random note. A stray cat had kittens in my garage, and I have dubbed the only calico kitten Major. I don't care if it's a boy or girl. It is my major. Just felt like sharing. Okay I'll get on with it now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries they each belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper pov:**

After the family left Bella, we moved to Boston and everything has gone to hell. Carlisle spends his time working as much as possible, Esme lock herself in her design studio, Emmett rarely smile anymore, Rosalie stays in her garage, and I stay in my study pretending I don't feel all the depression in the house. It's suffocating and it's not like I don't already feel horrible for attacking Bella. The strange thing has been Edward and Alice. They kept going off on their own, Alice claiming to help Edward through his hardships. Hardships my ass! Every time they leave, I can feel the deception rolling off them in waves.

So, one day I made the decision to follow them. Due to my past as the Major I can easily avoid Alice's power. I can also avoid Edward's power just as easy to where it's white noise to him. I stayed downwind from them and tracked them silently. What I found was something that has been in my mind for a while, so it didn't come as a surprise, but it still hurt. Edward and Alice were fucking right in the middle of a clearing. I took off like a bat out of hell and called my lawyer Jenks and had him fax some divorce papers over. It was a good thing I never told Alice about my fortune from my time with Maria. I'm twice as wealthy as the Cullens. Only Carlisle knows this, because I always felt bad when Alice would go overboard with her freakish shopping tendencies.

I've always suspected Edward and Alice were more to each other what with how close they are for a supposed brother and sister. I make my way back to the house and get ready to make one hell of a scene. I can feel the Major rattling in his cage anxious to be released. A few hours later when Edward and Alice get back, I grab the divorce papers and calmly walk to Alice and place a 'loving' kiss on her forehead. "Ally darlin' I got you something." I smile when the pixie starts bouncing on her toes excitedly.

"What did you get me, Jazzy?" She asks. She knows I hate that name. I place the papers gently in her hand and watch as she freezes and her smile falls. "This isn't supposed to happen. Why Jasper?"

My whole demeanor shifts into anger. "Why Alice?" I shout in fury and the whole family comes running into the living room. "How about fucking my brother?! How long?" I pump her full of compliance and trustworthiness.

"Twenty years," she whispers, but everyone heard it.

"Twenty fucking years?! You dragged this out for twenty years?!" I growl out. "I'm done. Sign the papers."

"Jazzy we can work this out. I was only-" I cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it! Sign the papers and send them to Peter and Char's place. I'm out of here." I tell her then race upstairs and grab the bag I packed and race out the door. I've only been running for about 30 minutes when my phone rings. I just look at the name across the screen with curiosity.

"Klaus Mikaelson. What can I do for you today?" I answer.

"You better be alone in order to say my name." He growls.

"Of course, I am. I'm not an idiot. Now I know you're not calling for a friendly chit chat, so what's up?" I haven't seen Klaus since my time in the Southern wars. He needed my brand of assistance with a coven of witches who refused to help him with his curse. I mostly just pumped the witches with my own version of a truth serum, and they spilled their guts. Not that there was much to tell, but we parted on good terms.

"You happen to have information I need, but I will only accept that information in person. I need you to come to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Come alone and once you get here, I'm pretty sure you will be able to figure it out. Just follow the scent." What possible information could I have that he wants?

"Anything to get out of here. I just found out my girl has been cheating on me for the last twenty years with my brother, so I'm good to leave as soon as possible." Taking in my location I turn and start running towards Mystic Falls. "I can run there and meet you in about two hours."

"Sounds good mate. See you soon," and he hangs up.

Not even fifteen minutes late and he's calling again. "Change of plans I'm guessing?"

"Continue on to Mystic Falls. I will not be there, but you will be briefed on the situation. You will know who you are being assigned to protect. I know you are a man of honor and I expect not a hair out of place. Is that understood?"

I'll be protecting someone. I thought he wanted information. I figure it must be important. "Yes sir. When do I expect you back?"

"As soon as I can. I have a feeling you are going to want to stick around anyways. I'll be seeing you." This will be interesting.

****TIME SKIP****

Once I reach Mystic Falls it's late at night and I head towards the center of town looking for Klaus' scent, but the scent I find with his shakes me to my core. "Bella." I whisper and take off at a faster speed follow her scent. The trail leads me to an old boarding house. I quickly run and knock on the door. Not even a second later the door is opened by a person I haven't seen since I was human. "Salvatore?" Damon doesn't even say a word as he steps aside for me to enter.

"Jasper?" A small voice whispers. She walks around the corner, sees me, then comes barreling into my arms with the biggest smile and radiating happiness. Bella hugs me tight and whispers, "I missed you."

That got me over the shock of seeing her quickly and I embrace her, "I missed you too Bella." And I really did.


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: I got nothing to say so here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries each belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella pov:**

Once Klaus left to go make his hybrids my group, consisting of Damon, Stefan, Elena, Rebekah, and I, made our way back to the boarding house. That's when Damon let me have it.

"Isabella Marie Swan what the hell were you thinking? Klaus? Really? Do you have a death wish? First you have me putting up with cold ones, now the Original hybrid! I'm supposed to help you get better! Not lead you to an early grave. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you made it to where everyone made it out alive, but you made a deal with the devil!" Everyone was just watching as the drama unfolded.

"I did what I felt was necessary, Damon. He was going to take Stefan's choices away and probably kidnap Elena. It's not like things ended badly. I have the protection of the Original family and all he wanted was someone to stay by him and learn about my past. I don't regret my actions and I'll accept what ever punishment you feel is needed." I explain calmly. I then smile and say, "If it makes you feel better, I slapped Stefan in the face."

"You're just trying to make me go easy on you." Damon says with a smirk.

I walk up to Damon and whisper in his ear low enough no one else could hear, "Now that he's back, I can play pranks on him."

"Girl after my own heart. You're not off the hook though, and since you're still on house duties for the cold ones, I'm going to have to get creative." He has a mischievous look in his eyes. "Rebekah, you like shopping?"

"Shopping Damon? That sounds like a reward to me." Elena says sarcastically.

My eyes widen in horror. "You can't be serious. Please anything, but that. I'll scrub this place with a toothbrush and detail all the cars! I'll wait on you hand and foot. Just please, no shopping!" I begged while getting on my knees in front of him.

"Does that look like a reward Elena?" Damon asks with a smirk. "Or I could give you your birthday present early?"

"You didn't." I growl out as Damon and I enter a stare down.

"This is quite funny to observe." Rebekah muses.

"Oh, I did." He says and speeds out of the room for a second and comes back with a set of car keys, dangling them in my face. "I even got it restored to perfection. It's in the garage and no you can't pay me back or pay for the insurance for the next six months."

"You got her a car? I still don't see the punishment." Elena states.

I just growl and make my way to the living room, sit on the couch, fold my arms defiantly across my chest, and remain silent.

"Poor baby. Next time think before you speak." Damon says following me and proceeded to make himself a glass of bourbon. "Stefan, this is my goddaughter Bella and she's going to live with us for a while."

"Hello Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for what you did for Elena and I." Stefan tells me.

"I didn't do it for you, but your welcome."

"Let's wait for the Major to get here before I go into details about Bella's situation." Damon said, addressing the group. The next two hours was filled with easy conversation. Well mostly easy, Damon showed me my new car. A black '69 Chevy Impala just like 'Baby' from Supernatural, my favorite TV show. He even set the trunk up with the false bottom and filled it with weapons just like the show. I loved it, but I'm still mad he won't let me pay him back.

Eventually there was a quick knock on the door and Damon got up at vampire speed to answer. I heard his deep southern draw all the way from the living room and it sent a shot of pain through my heart. "Salvatore?"

I got up and tentatively made my way to the door. "Jasper?" I turn the corner and there he is. Jasper Whitlock wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt with brown cowboy boots. I just smile and launch myself at him giving him the biggest hug I can manage. "I missed you." I can't believe he's here.

Jasper hugs me back and says, "I missed you too, Bella." Damon then moves to take me from Jasper which caused him to growl out, "I won't hurt her. Let me hug my sister."

"Last time she was with you, you were a bit snappy so forgive me for wanting to protect my goddaughter." Damon tells him.

Jasper just sighs and I can feel his self-loathing he is projecting and moves to let me go. I just squeeze him tighter and say "Stop it, Jasper. It wasn't your fault and I never blamed you. It was a setup anyways. There was nothing you could have done." I send him the brotherly love and acceptance I feel towards him.

Jasper pulls back and looks at me incredulously, "I'm glad you feel that way Bella, but what do you mean it was a setup?"

"Alice knew I didn't want to have the party and she would have _seen_ me getting that papercut when she decided to wrap my present." I explain.

"That stupid insufferable little pixie!" he growls out. I grab him by the hand and drag him to the living room where we all sit down. "Why is Klaus Mikaelson of all people calling me here to protect you Bella?"

I just look down at my feet and whisper, "Victoria."

"I knew it! I told them, but nobody listens to the empath! Golden boy said there was no indication of Victoria being James's mate and everyone believes him!" Jasper shouts.

"I already took care of the one with the dreads so it's just her. The problem is we don't know what she's planning." Damon informs him then turns to me as I yawn. "Bella why don't you go to bed. You do have school tomorrow."

I kind of fidget in my seat and look at Jasper, "Can you keep the nightmares away?"

"Sure Darlin'. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be here if you need me." Jasper says sincerely.

After that I make my way to my room, do my nightly routine and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Another small chapter, but the fun starts next. If you followed the show you might be able to guess where I'm going next. I'll probably post again tomorrow because I'm super excited about the crazy stuff. As always thanks for reading and please review. See you guys later.**


	10. Ghost of the Past

**A/N: Today I'm going to double check previous chapters for errors, so I'm letting you know I'm only posting this chapter today. I finally got my system fixed so I won't have to keep going back to fix it. Let's have some fun shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries the each belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bella pov:**

I just had the most restful night of sleep in what seems like forever. At breakfast this morning I found out Damon contacted Bonnie and she was able to make a cold one version of a daylight ring for Jasper. No more sparkles! Jasper is going to enroll with me at school so he can keep an eye on me there and he has also offered to help with my training routine. First day of school was nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. Nobody really paid attention to the new girl because everyone was staring at Jasper and he ignored everyone but me so that stopped too. It was just me and my brother a very good day indeed. Saturday however not so pleasant.

I wake up to what sounds like a person getting thrown around like a rag doll. I was right. Damon is on the floor with a snapped neck and everyone else is nowhere to be seen. I guess Jasper went hunting. I go to drag Damon to the couch, but something else moved him to a chair and started chaining him to it. Now I'm freaked out. Things do not move on their own unless something supernatural is involved. I rushed to grab my cell and called Jasper. He answered on the first ring.

"Good morning Bella."

"Jasper you have to get home fast. Something snapped Damon's neck and is moving him around the living room, but no one is here." I say as I watch Damon's day light ring being pulled off him. "It's taking off his daylight ring! Please hurry!"

"I'm on my way. Wait for me before you do anything. Five minutes." Then he hangs up.

I run back to Damon and grab his ring from its spot on the floor and try to put it back on him, but something pushes me away. All the sudden the fire iron is being plunged into Damon's stomach and I shout "No!" I try for Damon again, but this time I get pushed back so hard that I land on my arm wrong and pain shoots through it. Just then Jasper comes flying in through the door, sees me on the ground, and rushes to me.

"Bella what happened?" Jasper asks in a panicked voice.

"I tried to put Damon's ring back on, but something pushed me away and I fell on my arm. I think it's broken." I whimper.

"Something else is here. I can feel its emotions. It's focused on revenge, but there is a small amount of remorse." Jasper states as Damon starts to come around.

"Ugh. Oh, you got to be kidding me." Damon looks over and sees Jasper hovering over me cradling my arm. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Her arm is broken, Damon. Something was apparently tossing you around and pushed her when she tried to help you. What ever it is, is vengeful. The remorse I felt gets worse every time we mention Bella's arm, so I guess it's sorry." Jasper stops for a second, "and now there's curiosity towards me. Any enemies that can be invisible Damon?"

"Not that I know of. AHH!" Damon starts, but the curtain opens burning Damon. Jasper grabs the ring from my hands, closes the curtain, puts the ring back on Damon, and removes the binding chains and fire iron at vampire speed. Once Damon gets up and chugs down a blood bag, he comes over and bites his wrist, feeding me his blood to heal me.

"It's a good thing your blood isn't appealing to me Damon." Jasper said.

"Well, I think I know what's going on here. Bonnie had a little experience with a ghost recently and I'm guessing it didn't end right. Mason your supposed to be dead. Stay that way and leave my goddaughter out of it. I'm going to talk to Bonnie, and Alaric I'll be back." Damon says and then takes off.

Jasper and I spent the day training. It was late in the afternoon and we were out in the back-yard sparring when Jasper's phone rings.

"Whitlock here." Jasper answers. As he is listening to who ever called him, Jasper suddenly goes ridged and scans the area. "She's fine right now I've been here all morning." I realize it must be Klaus on the line and if Klaus is calling, he must have felt me being in danger. I start looking around worried that it might be Victoria. I turned around and saw a figure running at vampire speed towards me, and I start panicking, but before it could get to me, I felt a wave of energy flow out of me and it bounced off nothing and went flying into a tree.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Rebekah's voice sounded over by the tree.

"Well that's new." Jasper said. "Your sister scared Bella and a physical shield manifested and threw Rebekah into a tree. Rebekah is here by the way. We've got Bella covered. Get your stuff done and come back. I'll update you later… Okay no problem." Then Jasper hangs up. That was me?

"A shield? She didn't have that before." Rebekah comments.

"Well she didn't have vampire blood in her system before." Jasper states then turns to me. "This never happened when Damon gave you his blood in the past right?" I just nod. "My guess is the vampire blood is reacting to the cold one venom activating your gift to it's full potential. I always figured if you were turned you would be a physical and mental shield. This just proves it."

"Rebekah I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't even know I could-" I start.

"Bella I'm okay no harm done. Now why do you have vampire blood in your system?" She inquires. Jasper and I tell Rebekah the events of this morning and why Damon had to give me his blood. "Well now we need to figure out who is nearby and out to get you, because I felt the spell from the necklace."

Then Jasper speaks, "Rebekah can you stay here with Bella? I'm going to run a perimeter. Bella call Damon and fill him in." After Rebekah confirms she's staying with me Jasper takes off at vampire speed. My brain is slightly frazzled from the shock of the shield.

"Let's go inside, Bella it's getting dark out and being in the open is not a good thing. Tell me about this shield. Were you able to tell when it happened?" Rebekah asks.

"I was panicking, and I felt this energy rush out of me. It's never happened before. I can never tell my mental shield is there, but it's always on." I tell her honestly.

"Well it will certainly be helpful considering the circumstances at the moment." She stops for a second. "Call Damon." I call Damon, but he doesn't answer. I really hope that dead guy hasn't hurt him.

Jasper comes flying in the door, "We got a problem." He looks at me with a serious face. "James is back." All the sudden I'm back in the ballet studio staring at red eyes. I'm trying to stay calm, but all I feel is fire. My chest hurts and I'm getting dizzy, but then I'm quickly enveloped in a blanket of calm and protectiveness. Jasper moves into my view. "Stay with me Bella. I'm not going to let him get you. I promise, but we need to move."

"We're running again?" I ask him.

"No. We're taking the fight to him this time. I wanted to do that last time, but Carlisle wanted Edward to take point." He then turns to address Rebekah. "James is a tracker that hunted Bella last year in Forks. He is sadistic and once he locks into to his prey he can't be stopped unless you kill him, which I did, so my being here probably won't help things."

"How exactly are we supposed to fight what we can't see?" Rebekah asks just as Bonnie and Caroline come walking in the house.

"You can see them now." Caroline informs us. "Who is your blast from the past?"

"A cold one who wants Bella dead." Jasper says. "We could use some back up. I can handle James alone, but I wouldn't put it past him to find a way to not come alone."

"I need to stay with Bonnie, but I'll call Stefan. You're in luck his friend is back from the dead and let's just say she can be pretty kick ass." Caroline states and walks away to call Stefan. My life has just turned into night of the living dead. This is crazy.

"We are here to fix the problem. You guys go ahead and do what you need to. I'll get it taken care of quickly." Bonnie tells us just as Caroline, Stefan, and a pretty blonde come in.

"If Jasper says we need to move then we must go now. I can feel him closing in on Bella. The spell on the crest makes it feel like a chill in our bones that only gets colder the closer the danger is, so let's go." Rebekah says.

"Stefan, carry Bella. I'll take point, everyone surround Stefan and I'll explain on the way. Let's move." Jasper orders. I can see the soldier in him standing out and can tell this is his element. Without a word Stefan scoops me up on his back, Rebekah and the new girl fall in, and we're off at vampire speed. I just close my eyes and hear Jasper talking to everyone at vampire speed. Before I knew it, we were in a large clearing and Stefan sets me down right in the middle of it. I'm still struggling to comprehend James is back and I'm terrified. Sure, I've been training, and I've been getting good, but that's for original vampires. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Again, I'm surrounded in a wave of calm.

"Thanks Jasper." I say sincerely.

The pretty blonde that came with Stefan walks over to me while everyone spaces out around me. "Cold ones, huh? I'm Lexi."

"Bella and yeah. Sorry to get you involved in this." I tell her.

"Don't worry about it. Cold ones are fun and your important to Stefan, so that means your important to me. We'll get this taken care of no sweat." Lexi says in a comforting voice.

"Since when am I important to Stefan? I've barely talked to the guy."

"You have done what's he's been trying to do for decades. You gave Damon a piece of his humanity back and because of that he's grateful. Stefan has been trying to give you your space, but he wants the chance to get to know you. Give him a chance. I don't condone what he did but look at it from his point of view. Face eternity alone or have your brother with you. Think about it." Lexi pats me on the shoulder and joins Stefan.

Jasper walks over to me and looks me in the eyes, "Bella no matter what do not get involved. I learned my lesson from last time. None of the self-sacrificing this time. We're vampires we'll be fine. Do you understand me?"

"Don't get involved got it." I confirm as he straightens out and every vampire snaps their head to one side of the clearing.

"Good, because he's here and he's not alone." He says and walks to stand in front of the group. "Getting killed by me once wasn't enough you have to come back for more?" Jasper taunts as I see history repeat itself and James, Victoria, Laurent followed by two others I've never met, a man and woman, step from out of the tree line. We're out numbered. James's eyes are trained on Jasper and coal black with fury, Victoria is solely focused on me, and the others are focused on the rest of our group. Jasper snorts, "A newborn really? Do you not know who I am at all? And Irina do you really want to do this?"

Irina was beautiful, but her golden eyes held nothing but anger. "My mate was murdered because of this useless human Jasper. I'm going to avenge him, and this is as good a chance as any." Her melodic voice rang out.

While they were talking James tilts his head and looks at me, "Hey Bella. Ready to finish our little game?"

Stefan darts in front of me, gets in a defensive crouch and growls out, "You will not lay a hand on her." I know he's here to protect me, but I'm shocked by the conviction in his voice. Then everyone goes silent waiting for someone to make the first move.

All four except Victoria lunge forward at the same time. Jasper starts fighting James, Stefan takes Laurent, Rebekah and the newborn, and Lexi and Irina. It sounds like cannons going off and everyone is moving so fast I can't keep up. I'm worried that everyone is going to get hurt. This is all my fault.

Victoria starts heading for me while everyone is distracted. I feel my shield come out colliding with Victoria. She just gets up and walks just to the edge of my shield. "I'll be back for you Bella. Don't forget me." She blows me a kiss and runs off.

I look over to the fight and see the newborn lost his arm and is losing fast. Irina is missing a chunk from her shoulder, and Jasper and James are still going strong, but Stefan is struggling. Stefan defended me. He's fighting for his life to protect me. Everyone is fighting for me. This is too much. They can die. I feel a pressure building in my head and I try to shake it off, but it only gets worse. I see Laurent is about to bite Stefan and something snaps within me. "NO!" I shout as a blast of energy races out of me towards the fight. I watch as James, Laurent, Irina, and the newborn suddenly turn into ash. Then everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: So that just happened. Thanks for reading and please review! I'll post again soon. You know how I get excited.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry about all the update nonsense from last time. I'm curious who do you want to hear from? I like trying the different characters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries each belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Alice pov:**

Things have been really tensed since Jasper left, but I'm not worried. I'm confident the plan Edward and I have will still work. Yes, Edward is my mate. We are going to rule the vampire world with the God of War and Bella by our sides. When Bella is turned, she will be the most powerful vampire in history and the future. I've seen it and she will be unstoppable. Edward and I were able to convince the family our affair was a lapse in judgement. I mean come on he was a virgin for how long. I was sitting on the couch in the front room going through my magazine, Emmett was playing a video game, Rose was in the garage, Edward was in his room, Esme and Carlisle were in his study, when I was pushed into a vision that didn't make any sense.

****VISION****

Jasper and three other vampires of the original variety were fighting James, Laurent, Irina, and some other vampire. James? Jasper killed him. This can't be right. I notice Victoria running toward a scared and very human Bella. She's going to kill her! Just as Victoria is about to hit Bella the vision goes black.

****END VISION****

"Bella!" I shout and everyone comes rushing into the front room.

"Alice what was that?" Edward asks.

"I'm not sure but we need to find Bella."

"What did you see?" Carlisle inquires.

"I'm not sure. There was a battle and James was there as well as original vampires, but Victoria was heading start for Bella then the vision went black. We need to go help her. She's in danger and with vampires!" I tell them, but silently I tell Edward, "_Jasper was there fighting as well. It might make things difficult, but it will work out." _

"I agree. I don't want Bella to come to any harm. We shouldn't have left in the first place since Bella is your mate Edward." Carlisle says. After that we all get in the cars and drive.

****TIME SKIP****

Once we arrive in Forks, we drive straight to Bella's house where Bella's truck and Charlie's cruiser are in the driveway. Edward gets out and knocks on the front door. When Charlie answers the door and sees Edward, he gets angry. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Bella my family has decided to come back to Forks. I need to apologize." Edward says sounding heartbroken, but I know better.

Charlie's eye glaze over and it's like he's in a trance. "Don't bother looking for her unless your sparkly ass wants to die a horrible painful death. Isabella is safe and where she needs to be. Leave it alone." He says in a monotone voice.

"_Edward. He's being controlled. Original vampires can do that. Act like he said nothing." _I tell him in my thoughts.

"Bella doesn't live here anymore. I had to send her with her god father because of you. Stay away from my daughter!" Charlie states and then proceeds to slam the door in Edward's face. Edward gets back in the car and we all drive to the house upon entering everyone starts talking at once.

"What the hell was that?"- Rosalie

"Bella is gone?"- Emmett

"We have to find her."- Esme

"Enough." Carlisle says calmly. "Clearly compulsion was used to send us a message. Bella is being protected."

"We can not let my Bella be with those monsters! They clearly can't protect her! We need to go get her!" Edward shouts.

"Then we will." I state. Now we must plan.

**Damon pov:**

I spent my day hunting down a lead to kill Klaus. At the current moment that is not something I want, because he is helping Bella, but it never hurts to have an ace up your sleeve. I come home to find Bella passed out on the couch and Bonnie hovering over her chanting a spell.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask.

"Well if you would bother to answer your phone, you would know the cold ones from Bella's past came back and attacked. For some reason your blood interacted with the cold one venom and activated her gifts. Bella has a physical shield and shot a wave of destruction turning her enemies into ash, but then she passed out. We are having Bonnie to check her out to make sure no damage has been done." Rebekah informs me. Now I feel like shit. I wasn't there to protect her, but I'm so relieved everything turned out okay.

"How's she doing Bonnie?" I inquire after Bonnie finishes her spell.

"Bella's brain isn't capable of handling that kind of power yet, so she exhausted all of her energy. Basically, she pulled a muscle she never uses. She just needs a lot of rest."

"Can it hurt her?"

"No, because it is a part of her. Like I said, it's like a muscle she never uses, so she would need to strengthen it. I don't personally think it's a good idea to dose her up with vampire blood. You know because of the basic risks, but it's something to keep in mind for emergencies." Bonnie responds.

"I want to train her with her shield. Damon you didn't see her, she killed four cold ones at the same time. If she can't control this, she could be very dangerous. How she managed to miss us I don't know, but I haven't seen that kind of devastation since my time in the Southern wars. I can bring large groups to their knees, but to incinerate them?" Jasper says shaking his head.

"That's probably a good idea, but if we give her the blood to train her you have to watch her. We haven't had the vampire talk yet." I tell him.

"I can help with her training." Bonnie says and I'm grateful for the help, so I just nod.

Bella starts groaning and I rush to her side as her eyes flutter open. "Ugh. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What happened?"

"Well Darlin' that shield of yours took out all the enemies and then you passed out." Jasper states.

"So, I didn't imagine a bunch of vampires turning to ash. Victoria got away."

"Don't worry piccola we'll get her." I tell her softly while brushing the hair out of her face.

"Bella, how exactly did you do that?" Jasper asks.

"I'm not sure. I was really overwhelmed, and Laurent was about to bite Stefan. It felt like a bomb went off. I couldn't let him get hurt." She explains. Bella looks to Stefan and gets up off the couch, walks over to him, and hugs him. "Thank you, Stefan. I'm sorry for being mean to you."

Stefan just hugs her back and says, "You're welcome Bella. I'll be here if you need me."

Then the sound of sirens fills the air and my eyes go wide. I pull out my phone and answer. "Charlie."

"Damon the Cullens came back looking for Bella." Charlie says in his usual gruff voice.

"I'll take care of it." I tell him and hang up. I inform the non-supernatural hearing people of the call and Jasper starts growling.

"Alice probably had a vision of the fight. It will take some time for them to make their way here. Now training Bella will be more important than ever." Jasper states.

"Men. I literally just told you Bella needs to rest. Give her a day before you go into battle mode. I'll spell the house for cold one entry. Jasper will have to be invited in, but after that he's good." Bonnie said exasperatedly.

"I'll call my brother, but Bonnie is right. Bella why don't I help you to bed. We will work out the details while you sleep." Rebekah says.

"Okay." Bella said with a yawn. Rebekah moves and helps Bella up to her room and soon enough I hear he heartbeat slow and her breathing even out signaling she's asleep. Once Rebekah comes back down, she calls Klaus and fills him in on the events of the day and he told her he would be back in a couple of days and hangs up.

"So, how are we gonna play this?" I ask no one in particular.

"The sun is going to be a factor since they can't risk exposure. I'll expect them to try and get Bella alone, so she goes no where with out one of us. Edward is obsessive when it comes to Bella, so he will try anything. After that the best we can do is train." Jasper says.

Jasper gives us the rundown of all the Cullens and the mind twins powers then we break for the night. I knew this was coming, but man did it have to be so soon?

* * *

**A/N: Small chapter I know. I have no idea what to name this chapter so I won't for now. Remember I'm going to try to keep within some of the lines of the vampire diaries time line. The Cullens are coming back and so is Klaus. Are you ready? As always thank for reading and please review. Catch you soon.**


	12. Siblings and Mates

**A/N: So, I've been thinking about Mikael a lot and I really love the actor that played him, but not Mikael himself. We're just going to play pretend that Klaus took him out on his travels. I know I'm ready for him to come back and things to get started with the Cullens, but we need some romance. Don't you think?**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries they each belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Bella pov:**

The next few days after the battle was slightly stress filled. Damon was in tough love mode and Jasper was in Major mode. I just really need a break from them hovering over me. Rebekah has been a god send because she would sometimes literally fight them away to hang out. We would go shopping, -well, she would shop, and I would stop by the bookstore- we would talk about our pasts and have a girl's afternoon. I can see Rebekah as a big sister because she gives me good advice. Rebekah helped me realize Edward was completely wrong for me and that he was only obsessive about my silent mind and blood. That point was proven during one of our shopping trips.

****FLASHBACK****

Rebekah had found a pair of jean shorts she thought would look good on me and wanted me to try it on. Rebekah pretty much honed into my style and would choose accordingly, so I didn't put up much of a fight. They were a dark blue with little rips and tears looking well worn and were extremely comfortable. A little shorter than what I'm used to though.

"Well? Come let me see." Rebekah asked from outside the changing room. I step out and look at my feet not loving the attention. "They look great. Let me see the back." I turn around and she startled me by growling lowly. "Why that little!"

"What?" I ask shocked turning in the mirror to see what she was looking at. "I don't see anything."

"Give me your hand." I comply and she moves my hand to skin on the back of my thigh just below my cheek. The skin there was rigid and colder than the rest and I gasped recognizing it for what it was.

"He bit me." I said with no emotion but feeling betrayed.

"Do you not remember this happening?" She inquired. I think about it trying to come to figure when this could have happened.

"One night I had a nightmare of my time with James and when I woke the next morning, I was really tired and sore. I thought it was just the nightmare and my broken leg. I was still healing at the time." I said with realization.

"We are going to make him pay. That I can promise you, Bella."

****FLASHBACK ENDS****

Damon and Jasper were so mad that they ended up having to clear some trees in the woods. When they finally came back, my shield training got a little more intense. Jasper figured out that during the battle I split my shield between the enemies and collapsed it inwardly crushing them to dust. Damon puts some of his blood in my coffee in the mornings, so I have a steady supply to keep my shield up.

Damon introduced Jasper to those in council that know and had them on the look out for the Cullens. To say they were shocked to find another vampire breed existed was an understatement, but Jasper was his usual charming self and won them over. Sheriff Forbes informed her deputies enough to notify her in case they are spotted.

I was in the backyard training with Jasper and Damon working on collapsing my shield on moving targets. Damon threw a giant boulder at Jasper and I pushed my shield out and was able to block it from hitting Jasper but unable to shred it.

"Bella you need to focus on where the target is heading and catch it then. Don't go to the target, let it come to you. Try again." Jasper instructs as Damon grabs the boulder and tries again. After a few more tries I eventually got it down to perfection. I see Jasper say something to Damon in a voice to ow for me to hear and he nods. Next thing I know Damon threw three boulders in a row at Jasper in rapid succession and I was able to shred all three at the same time.

"Did you see that?! Oh my god! That was awesome!" I ran and hugged Jasper and then Damon. Upon releasing Damon, I heard a slow clap behind me.

I spin around and Klaus is standing there looking handsome. Handsome? Where did that come from? "I'm impressed. You've been working hard little swan."

I look at my feet embarrassed from his praise and mutter out a "thank you."

"No need to be embarrassed. You looked like a mighty Valkyrie. Care to join me for the evening?" He asks as I blush even more at his comment. Me? A Valkyrie? I think not.

"Sure, just give me a moment to shower and change." I tell him then run off to do just that. After my shower I come down to find Klaus, Jasper, and Damon talking in the front room.

Klaus looks to me at the sound of my approach and I swore I heard him say, "I was thinking I could show you my home. I will be waking the rest of my siblings today and I would like you to meet them."

"Klaus should she really be there when they wake?" Damon asks.

"She will be safe. Not to worry." Klaus responds and holds out his hand for me.

I take his hand without hesitation and when our skin touches, I feel a sense of rightness and safety. "I would love to meet the rest of your family."

"Rebekah is there now. They should wake in about an hour and a half, so we should leave now." I just nod and follow him out with a quick goodbye to Damon and Jasper.

After a short drive, we pull up to a very large mansion. "It's beautiful Klaus." I say in awe of his home while stepping out of the car.

Klaus loops his arm through mine and escorts me in, "Just wait, love. I heard a little something from Rebekah and I know you will be excited to see." The inside is even more fabulous than the outside. There are two grand staircases on either side and a piano. "The ballroom." He informs me but continues to pull me through showing me the different rooms in the house. The kitchen was amazing. I wonder if he would let me cook in there. Klaus stops in front of a mahogany door. "I thought you might like this room. Feel free to come anytime you like. You are always welcome. Go on I'm going to check in with Rebekah." He walks off and leaves me standing in front of the door.

I step inside to see a magnificent library. Thousands of books lining the walls and little window seat, a desk, a couple of chairs, and a couch. I walk around just taking it all in and reverently touching the spines. I spot a first edition of _Wuthering Heights_ and take a seat in the window and get lost in the words. I was only a couple of pages in when I feel someone watching me. I look up to se it's Klaus and smile brightly at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes. I don't even have the words. Thank you." I tell him honestly.

"My siblings will be waking up soon and I thought you might like to come sit with me." I just nod and follow him to a room where Rebekah and three coffins are waiting.

"Hello Bella. Are you ready to meet my brothers?" She asks.

"Well if they are anything like you, I'm sure we will get along fine."

"It's Kol you need to watch for. He thinking he is god's gift to women." Rebekah jokes.

"Well have you not seen me, sister?" An unknown voice says. "Niklaus if you think bringing me a cute little snack would curb my anger, you are sadly mistaken." I turn to see a guy with brown hair and brown eyes in a simple dark gray button-down shirt with a black vest on sitting up out of one of the coffins. "Long time brother."

"Kol she is not a snack and she will be treated with respect." Klaus growls out. Kol turns his gaze to me and then two things happen suddenly. The two men in the other coffins shoot up, Klaus and Rebekah move to stand in front of me and are slightly growling at Kol.

"Niklaus what is this?" I look over Klaus's shoulder to see a man in a tux staring at me inquisitively. He calmly walks over and holds his hand out to me, "Elijah Mikaelson and who might you be?"

I move to step around Klaus to shake his hand, but Klaus holds me back. "Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm Klaus and Rebekah's friend."

"Niklaus does not have friends." A different man wearing some seriously old clothes said sarcastically. "Why is this mortal wearing that necklace?"

"The mortal is right here. You could just ask me." I say exasperatedly.

"Pray tell then, little one." Kol said. I look up to Klaus and he just nods.

"Klaus placed me under your protection. I have cold ones after me." I tell them simply.

"Cold ones?" Elijah questions. "What about Mikael?"

"Mikael is dead. I killed him during my travels. We are free brothers." Klaus states.

"Now what could you have possibly done to have cold ones after you?" Kol asks excitedly.

"I dated one in the past and he killed someone else's mate then abandoned me."

"Elijah do you remember Carlisle Cullen from our time in Italy?" Klaus inquires.

"Cullen? As in Edward 'the mind rapist' Cullen?" Kol asks before Elijah can respond.

"You know Edward?" I ask.

"Copper top, thinks he's better than everybody, drinks animals? Is he still a virgin?" Kol jokes.

"No, he's not, but that's him alright." I respond.

"I'm in. Any chance to mess with that piece of work." He tells me in a happy voice.

After fully explaining my situation to his family and formally meeting them, Klaus pulls me into a different room while Rebekah and Elijah help the other two get accustomed to the new time period. The new room is an art studio with beautiful paintings everywhere. I walk around admiring the artwork and Klaus walks up beside me and takes my hand. I look down at our joined hands then to him and smile. "Isabella I was hoping to speak with you about something." I normally don't like my full name, but when he says it, I just melt.

"Is something the matter?" I ask worriedly.

"Not at all. I wanted to tell you that during my travels I realized that I felt a pull towards you. I wish to try something. Would you care to see my wolf?"

A little strange request, but I am curious. "Okay." Klaus starts to take off his shirt and I turn around blushing. I hear him grunting and his bones breaking. I can tell he's in pain, but it's over quickly. I feel a soft wet nudge against the back of my leg and turn around to see a sandy blonde wolf. I find myself getting lost in his bright yellow eyes. "You're so beautiful." I whisper. Klaus is just staring back at me and has barely moved. I tentatively reach out and run my fingers through his silky fur. He sighs in contentment and leans to rub his head against my arm. This just feels right. I feel like there is a rope tying me to this amazing creature. Suddenly he shifts back and he's very naked. I blush again and cover my eyes.

"You look lovely when you blush like that, love." Klaus said. "You can look now." I remove my hand and Klaus is fully dressed looking at me with a soft expression.

"What?" I ask shyly.

"You're beautiful." I just look at my feet not knowing what to say. "My wolf recognized you as my mate." My eyes instantly snap to his shocked. "I don't want to push you for anything you are not yet ready for, but I wanted to confirm it and I wanted you to know." He says honestly.

"What does this mean?" I'm his mate? The Original hybrid is my mate? I mean I can't deny I'm seriously attracted to him, but my mate. I don't even know where to go from here.

"Do not fret, love. I just want you to be happy however you accept me, and I will protect you with my life." He says honestly. Klaus takes a step towards me and cups my cheek with his hand which I automatically relax into. "So beautiful."

* * *

**A/N: I had some trouble with this chapter, but hey let's hear from Klaus about this little development. Also random thought, I had a weird dream last night how would you guys feel about a Buffy the Vampire slayer and Twilight cross over with a Bella/Jasper pairing? As always thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've tried writing this chapter repeatedly. Not my best work but I'm excited to continue the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries they each belong to their respective parties. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Klaus pov:**

While I was away making my hybrids, I noticed a pain in my chest that seemed to be pulling me back to Mystic Falls. With that in mind, I decided to show Bella my wolf wondering if that girl could possibly be my mate. Once we woke my siblings and got introductions out of the way I took Bella to my art studio to test my theory. After getting her consent I began to remove my clothes and chuckled quietly when she blushed and turned around. The shift was painful, but I quickly got it over with.

I quickly walk over to Bella and nudge he with my nose, she turns to me and my world stops when I look into the brightest chocolate brown eyes. It struck me like lightning and the truth was as loud as thunder. Isabella Swan is my mate. I must do everything in my power to protect her because surely, I would die without this magnificent beauty in my life. "You're so beautiful." Her voice whispers out sounding like the sweetest of melodies. When she runs her fingers through my fur, I nuzzle her arm and sigh. This is where I belong. I shift back and she blushes an exquisite shade of red and covers her eyes. I quickly get dressed and inform her exactly what I think of her blush and she can look. How could I not see that this enchanting woman is anything but mine? "What" She asks me in a shy voice.

"You're beautiful. My wolf recognized you as my mate." Bella's eyes quickly lock with mine and I continue. "I don't want to push you for anything you are not yet ready for, but I wanted to confirm it and I wanted you to know."

"What does this mean?" She asks me, sounding lost.

I'm fast to reassure her, "Do not fret, love. I just want you to be happy however you accept me, and I will protect you with my life." I reach out with a need to touch her and cup her cheek. "So beautiful." Why anyone would hurt her, leave her behind, and shatter her is beyond me. Thinking about how she looked upon our first meeting makes my anger rise, "No one shall ever hurt you again and if I fail you in that promise, you can be comforted that retribution will be swift and without mercy. We must deal with your enemies."

"What do we do?" She inquires with a look of complete trust in her eyes.

"I think we should confer with the Major more on the Cullens. The other escaped during your previous battle correct?"

"I wish my gift would have gotten her while she was there." Bella says in a shamed voice looking down.

I pull her into my arms hold her close. "You have no reason to be ashamed, but she has reason to be very afraid." I just keep her in my embrace running my hands through her hair for a little while longer hoping to soothe her fears. We talked about my past and hers a little bit more in depth. Surprisingly she held no fear in her eyes, no judgment either.

Eventually we make our way back downstairs where my siblings are all waiting with my hand in hers. Elijah noticed our joined hands and quirks an eyebrow with his silent question. "She is my mate." I inform him in a voice to low for Bella to hear and I watch comically as my family looks on in shock.

"What?" Bella asks realizing their expressions.

Kol is the first to recover, "Nothing to concern yourself with, poppet. Rebekah has told us all about your adventures and I must say you are a cute little powerhouse. My question is were you going to leave any for me?" Bella looks at him with shock. "I love to play with cold ones and the fact that your ex is that annoying little mind reader is just a bonus."

"Why would you help me?" She asks still in shock.

Elijah takes a step forward, "To put it simply Isabella, you have been deemed very important Niklaus, therefore important to us." I look towards Finn and noticed the dead look in his eyes and realize that is how I would feel if Bella was taken from me.

"Finn, you should call Sage. Last I heard she was in New York." I tell him.

Bella turns to me, "Sage? Red headed and feisty?"

"You know of my Sage?" Finn asks her with a new spark to his voice.

"She came with Damon to see me a couple of times. We became close and she taught me how to throw a punch. I can call her if you want."

"Please. It has been 900 years since I have seen her." Finn practically begs her.

Bella pulls out her phone and dials the number. The line rings twice before I hear Sage's voice ring out, "Bells! How are you?" Finn's eyes light up even more.

Bella smiles and says, "I'm fine aunt Sage. Are you up for a little road trip? I'm with someone who would like to see you."

"Why didn't Damon just call me?" Sage inquires.

"It's not Damon. It's Finn Mikaelson."

"Finn? That is not possible. He has been locked away for a long time." Sage said in a sad voice.

Bella just holds her phone out to Finn and he quickly grabs it says thank you and rushes out. "I have a feeling it will be a while until I get that back." After that we inform the rest of my siblings we are going to speak with the Major and we leave.

Back at the boarding house, just before we enter, I pull Bella to a stop and hear Elena shout "Everything is better now. Klaus is off our back. Why don't you just let Bella be his problem? She's just bringing trouble we don't need!"

"She's my goddaughter Elena. I'm not going to leave her alone in this. Believe it or not my world doesn't revolve around you." Damon tells her exasperatedly.

"We have to help her. We can't just abandon her to possibly be killed." Stefan said.

"Not you too! Why can't you see she's going to get you all killed? She's not worth it." Elena said. I've heard enough.

I quickly pull Bella into the front room. "I would watch what you say about my mate. Doppelganger or not, I will not tolerate any kind of disrespect towards her. Currently you are not needed here, so I suggest you sit quietly or leave." I growl out as I feel my eyes flash yellow. Elena just huffs from her spot on the couch next to Stefan but remains silent. "Smart girl."

"Mate?" Damon asks.

"Yes. Mate. Now where is the Major?" I inquire.

"I'm here and I have news." The Major says walking in from upstairs, "I was waiting for you to get back to share with everyone. Emmett, who is with the Cullens now, called me to ask me to come help with Bella and meet them here in Mystic Falls in two days. I just told him I'll meet them here, because I'm assuming Alice _saw_ him make the call, they will probably be here sooner hoping to get the jump on us. We should expect them as soon as tomorrow."

"We need a plan."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update my mom had another surgery. I've been having to play mom and dad to my brother and super nurse and house maid to my parents. It's been hard finding time to get to the computer. Also the twilight/buffy story is up and going as well feel free to check it out. You don't want to hear me talk so shutting up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Bella pov:**

So, the Cullens are coming. Edward is coming. My brain is slightly frazzled. I have Klaus now and he's going to help me make sure I'm safe. Is Edward going to try and take me back? Does he just want me as his blood bag? What about Alice? Was she ever really my friend? If not, then what does she get out of it? So much to think about. After lots of discussions, we decided to have Kol enroll at school with me, Rebekah, and Jasper for extra protection. Bonnie agreed to cold one proof the Mikaelson mansion for me and Tyler agreed to stay nearby to block Alice as well. Aunt Sage is coming and she's also very mad about the situation. It's like everybody is in my corner. I like it, but I still worry about people getting hurt. Thankfully with the vampire blood activating my shield, I can help instead of being on the sidelines. I'm glad I have Klaus.

Klaus. My mate. I can't deny it because I can feel the pull to him. He's so strong and the things he's been through. Admittedly, Klaus has done some questionable things in the past, but I don't know a single person who wouldn't do the same if they were in his position. I know it would be the killing blow if he ever left me.

Damon had his issues with this. He kept asking Bonnie if there was a way to 'fix' it. Once he accepted the fact he then proclaimed, "No sleep overs in my house! I do not need to hear my daughter having sex!" Klaus agreed, but then told him I should stay at the mansion anyways because of Alice. Which brings us to now, with me staying at the mansion in Klaus's room.

Klaus left me to my nightly routine while he talked to his siblings and hybrids. In my night clothes, I stand in his room just looking around. There's a bed fit for a king, a dresser, and a huge walk-in closet. It's the paintings that get me though. They're all so beautiful and well done.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get some rest, love?" Klaus says while standing in the doorway.

"I'm a little worried about my nightmares. I know you want me here to block Alice, but I don't want to keep your family up at night." I tell him honestly.

"It will give me inspiration, so don't worry about me!" Kol shouts from somewhere in the house.

"Well aside from Kol's inspiration, there are others in the house." I say with a giggle.

"Finn and Sage aren't going to be sleeping anyways, Elijah is running errands for the night, and Rebekah went out." Klaus said as he grabs my hand leading to the bed. "Do you want me to stay with you? I can wake you at the first sign of stress."

"That would be nice." I say with a blush while getting into the bed. "Hold me?" I ask shyly.

"What ever you wish." Klaus replies and removes his shoes, crawls into the bed, pulls me close to his chest.

I snuggle my face into his chest, "Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Tell me a story?" I ask.

He just chuckles, "Of course." Then he launches into a story about long ago and I fall into a dreamless sleep listening to his relaxing tenor.

I wake to feel a warm arm draped across my stomach. "Sleep well?" Klaus whispers into my ear.

"Yes, I did thank you."

"Well why don't you get ready for school then come on down. Sage prepared your breakfast. Apparently, it's your favorite."

I smile up at his handsome face, "You do realize she just opened a box of strawberry pop tarts, right?" I ask with a giggle.

"Damn right, I did! Klaus quit hogging my niece. Get down here and come see me, Isabella Marie!" I hear Sage shout out.

"Yes, Aunt Sage." I say at a normal level knowing she would here me. "Klaus. If I'm your mate and Sage is Finn's mate, does that mean she's not my aunt anymore? That I won't have to listen to her anymore?" I say conspiratorially.

Not even three seconds later, the door to the room bursts open and I see Sage standing there. "Hybrid's mate or not, you are my niece and yes you have to listen to me. Damon may have let you off easy with not letting us know about the cold ones, but I am not. You already know what's going to happen when you get home." She tells me with a grin.

"Okay I'm getting up. How many hours?" When I get in trouble with Sage, she likes to spar with no breaks as punishment.

"Five. Hurry up. You're going to be late." Sage left the room quickly, before I could get a word in.

"I'm not going to ask." Klaus just chuckles.

Other than that, it was a quiet morning. School was easy going up until Elena cornered me in the girl's room between classes. "You need to take Klaus and leave Mystic Falls. You're just going to get Damon and Stefan killed."

"Damon and Stefan are big boys, Elena. If they want in this fight, I can't stop them." I tell her trying to remain calm.

"I don't know what Damon even sees in you. You're nothing special. It's like his whole world revolves around you. You're pathetic and broken. He's going to leave you eventually. You should just leave first before anyone else gets hurt." Elena says with a mean spark in her eye.

"Damon won't leave me." I whisper brokenly. I'm trying not to let her get to me, but it hurts.

"You're just a distraction so Damon can play hero. That's all you've ever been to him."

"Stop." I whimper out.

"What are you going to do when they all leave you? Damon, Stefan, Jasper, and Klaus."

Elena's words are too much to handle, so I take off out of the bathroom and out of the school. I really don't want to talk to anyone after that. I know I'm not good enough for my family, but does she have to shove it in my face. I cut through the woods hoping to get to the Falls to avoid people. I don't get it. I never did anything to Elena. Damon helps her all the time and its not like I chose to come here. I'm glad I did, but still. Arriving at the Falls I find a boulder and sit in the sun with my eyes closed, just thinking on everything. Elena is so childish and rude. I didn't even notice the tears running down my face until I feel a cold hand wipe them away.

"Jasper just leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now."

"Why so sad, love?" I freeze hearing the voice that haunts my nightmares. I slowly open my eyes and turn my head. My own Greek god is there before me. Edward's eyes shining gold and filled with worry.

I jump up and scramble back a few steps. "E-Edward. What are you doing here?" Stupid. Stupid. I knew they were coming, but I went off on my own anyways. I am so dead later.

* * *

**A/N: Not really a big chapter, but I figured I can give you something to hold you over. I'll still post once a week, but the chances of more than that are slim with everything going on in my home life. As always thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
